


Outside the World of the Dragon Realm

by HanaMi33



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: This story is about a young Dragon Hybrid girl who was put on an adventure to explore different worlds. She leaves her home to learn more about what it's like to  be human and hopes to make friends along the way. Not to mention,  the added job she has for keeping balance between Worlds.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Chatracters from The Hobbit or Kuroko no basket. There is is even a female original character. I don't own that goes by the name Kuroi Yasuhiro. She belongs to my beloved WinterAssassin On Fan fiction.

In the land of Dracolya. There are many different types of Dragons. They come in all shapes and sizes. Its was peaceful realm where our kind live in peace. My mother is the queen of all dragons.

My father is the king. In simpler terms. They are alpha dragons. The secret about my father. Is that he was once human. My mother told me the tale of a human who accidentally stumbled into this world. She fell in love with him. They had mated and got married. That created me. I am a Dragon Hybrid.

I can either chose be human or Dragon. There is another form where, I am half human and Dragon. My mother Arisa had taught me everything. I know from a young hatchling. When my fathers humans years were up. My mother granted him the power to be a dragon.

I am the only Dragon hybrid in this realm. My father is fair with everyone in this realm. My mother. She often looks into the lake of other worlds, realms or Universe's just to see how they are doing.

I like to fly around. My scales are as white as the clouds. My eyes are as blue as the sky. I can only take the form of a small dragon. My human form is that of girl who looks around there teen years. There was a little bit of dispute. I was flying in the air. I went into this cave.

That had bunch of diamonds and gems glistening all around. My father and mother laying together at the end. Arisa looked at me.

“Kayln, Your time in this realm is one that is most memorable, you have brought joy to both me and your father.” She told me.

“And you have been great parents.” I laying on my feet.

Arisa send me happy vibes. She nudge me. I was giving affection to both my parents. It was lovely moment. When there was the sound of destruction outside. My father was the first to fly out. My mother grabbed placed her wing around me.

“..Your the only hybrid in this world and one of your siblings have obtain a strong power, He used it turn human and disrupt many worlds, Kayln, you must try and restore the balance.” She told me.

“I can tell you, I will try but going to other worlds will be amazing!” I sparkled.

She chuckled. She placed something around my neck.

“That necklace has the power, To bring you to different worlds, I want you to go and explore..” She told me.

“Me and your father will handle things here.” She promised me.

I nodded my head. The pendant around my neck glowed. I flew into the portal that formed. I found myself in a different place. This worlds air was strange. I walked on all fours.

I transformed my body into that of a humans. I was naked. I had at least a blanket to cover myself. One that would always appear when I turn into my humanoid form. I had white hair with Sky Blue eyes. I hugged myself with a blanket.

‘First world and its human inhabited.’ I thought to myself. When the wind blew my whole body was freezing.

“Hello.” A girl with orange hair walked up to me.

I looked at her.

“My name is Mistumi Akari, What’s yours?” She asked me.

She looked to be around teen. She wore a school uniform.

“Kayln.” I answered.

“Won't you come home with me? I promise, I have no ill intentions, I really want to help you.” She told me.

I looked her over again. She did not seem that bad of a person.

“Alright” I gave in as she pulled me up.

She told me about some school she goes to here in the city of Tokyo.

‘That's what this place is called.’ I thought to myself. I was full of curiosity and wonder. When I first walked into the house. Humans live strange lives.

‘I wonder if, I will ever come across an Elf.’ I thought to myself.

I looked at the furniture. I looked at the appliance. My mom has told me that people have tools for living. Fridge to keep things cold. A stove to cook meat.

A table to eat on and chairs to sit on to eat. I am not really accustomed to human living. I did find it fascinating when my mother told me. My father told me the most of human nature. He was once human.

“This is your bedroom.” Akari told me.

I wonder if it was wise to trust a stranger to let me stay with her. She seemed harmless. She has proven to me in the next two days. That she was genuine in helping me. She got her parents to enrol to me a school. I quickly learned was a place to learn and be educated.

“This is Kaijou.” Akari told me.

I was wearing a grey uniform. There were many students. I looked on with interest. My hands running along the desk. I sat down in the seat. Class began. It was interesting to learn about how humans obtain knowledge. When lunch came around. Akari pulled me to the gym.

There was people around playing with balls. It was human males that were bouncing balls. They were throwing them into a hoop. I looked on in curiosity. They all looked to be having fun. I watched a ball that was orange. It had black lines. When it hit me in the head. I hit the ground. I rubbed my head.

“Are you okay?” A feminine voice asked me.

I looked to see a girl with purple eyes and black short hair.

“I am alright.” I said getting up.

She was different from other humans her. I can see a kind of fire in her eyes.

“Kise! You hit this girl with your basket ball! For loosing control, I should make you an extra special regimen.” She nodded her head.

“Waah! Yasuhirocchi!! That's mean! I didn't mean to hit her with my balls!” The blonde whined.

The girl glared and tackled him. She had him in a head lock. I only looked in curiosity. They seem really close in my eyes. It looked like they were playing around. I see that they were both smiling.

‘Bonds between humans is a wonderful thing.’ I thought to myself. I looked at the two with a sort of fondness. It was nice to see this on my first day of school. The girl with purple eyes was looking at me. I looked back at her.

“Ryouta-senpai!” Akari yelled.

She ran over to the blonde. Her cheeks were a scarlet red.

“I love you please accept my gift!” She held out a present.

“Thank you.” He took the gift.

I saw in those golden eyes. He wasn't all that interested.

‘Human courting is almost similar to dragons..’ I thought to myself.

I can only root for Akari. She tried to get his attention.

The next day. I found myself in the same gym. Akari looking at the blonde with hearts in her eyes. ‘Second day and he isn't even batting an eyelash at her.’ I thought watching the blonde.

who was instead looking at the human with pretty purple eyes. Who was just looking at Akari. She had the look of pity. I walked over to them. Akari was trying to court the blonde.

“Uhm, My name is Kayln.” I introduced myself.

“Kuroi Yasuhiro.” She introduced herself.

“Ah! Kayln, Yasuhiro-san is an upper class men, so you need to refer her as senpai.” Akari told me.

“Yasuhiro-senpai.” I greeted her.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

“I am Kise Ryouta! Her super best friend!” Kise grinned proudly.

“Kise-senpai.” I nodded my head.

He gave me a ball. I looked at it confused.

“You wanted my autograph right? I gave it to you!” Kise stated.

“I don't understand senpai, why would I be needing your autograph?” I asked him.

Kise stared at me. I stared back. Sky blue eyes shining. Golden eyes looked back at mine.

“...What’s your name?” He asked me.

“Kayln.” I answered.

“Last name?” Kise asked.

I only stared at him. Kise stared back.

“Ryouta-senpai look at me!” Akari threw herself on Kise.

I stared in interest. Once the bell rang. I grabbed hold of Akari.

“Good bye, Kise-senpai and Yasuhiro - senpai.” I waved my hand.

I find myself in the presence of Kuroi and Kise more often. Akari keeps pulling me along. She talks about Kise all the time about how he is a model. She tells me about his looks and some things that you learn from the article.

‘Humans are odd.’ I thought. I looked over the latest issue. I enjoyed being around Kuroi. Its fun to watch the bond between her and Kise. It was a strong one.

‘Its already been a week.’ I thought to myself. School was school. Akari talked about Kise again. She dragged me to the gym. She hugged Kise. I stood there after walking over.

“Hello, Yasuhiro-senpai.” I smile at her in kind.

“Hi.” Kuroi looked at me. She handed me a candy.

“Thank you.” I took the candy.

Akari was talking to Kise animatedly about something. Kise didn't look like he was even listening. Akari did not even notice. I studied Yasuhiro. She was wearing the girls school uniform. She carried a clip board with a pen. She looked incredibly bored.

“Yasuhiro- senpai, you have beautiful eyes.” I told her.

She paused looked at me. She turned her head.

“Come on, Ryouta, you need to finish your laps.” She said.

I saw a hint of red on her cheeks. I thought at that moment she looked really cute. She was dragging Kise away from Akari to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have this story also posted on FanFiction and then decided to post it here.

  
I have learned that the game they are playing is called basketball. Akari told me a few minutes ago. She told me a few minutes ago. I did not understand the rules. I liked how everyone was enjoying themselves.  
When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I fallowed Akari. I looked back to Kuroi and Kise. Who were conversing.

‘I hope one day, I can have someone to call a friend.’ I thought to myself.

I looked at Akari. I was trying to figure out if she was a friend. She did help me out. She gave me a place to sleep.   
‘She is a friend isn't she? She tells me everything but, knows nothing of me' I frowned.

It was troubling thought. I would think after she helped me. That I would trust her enough to see my dragon form.   
‘I really want to be Yasuhiro-senpai's friend.’ I thought to myself.

Kuroi's flushed face came into mind once more.  
I felt happy for the rest of the day. It was after school. Akari dragged me to the gym. The team was playing. I saw other students. They were in white and black uniforms.

There was a boy with light blue hair. There was another with red hair and black streaks.

“Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!!” Kise yelled greeting the two.

My sky blue eyes looked on with interest.  
‘Human bonds are fascinating.’ I thought. I saw Kise get smacked by Kuroi. I walked up to Kise. Who looked at me.

“Don't let all of Yasuhiro-senpai's efforts go to waste.” I requested.

He looked at me.

“Eh!? I thought you would be cheering me on!” Kise whined.

“Your a mean Kouhai.” Kise whined.

“Yasuhiro-senpai, Kise-senpai is mean of course, I would be cheering him on to win.” I said.

“Ryouta-kun, I will be cheering you on!” Akari called out to him. 

“I'm going to cheer for the opposite team thanks to Kise-senpai.” I stated.

Kuroi looked at him.

“You made us loose one support for that, You get this regimen.” Kuroi stated.

I smiled. Kise whined.  
I looked at the two.

“My name is Kayln what’s yours?” I asked. 

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kagami Taiga.” Kuroko introduced himself and his friend.

Kagami looked at me. I looked back at him.

“You have the ferocity of a tiger, Kagami-senpai.” I said to him.

Kagami ruffled my hair.

“Hey! That's my Kouhai!” Kise whined.

Kuroi smacked him.

“Get back to stretching!” She snapped.

Akari glared at me. I turned my head.

“Sorry.” I apologized.

Akari sighed. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the game. I did watch Kuroko. He was kind of amazing. The way Kagami slammed the ball through the hoop.  
It was fun to watch. The results were of Seirin winning the match. Kise panted. Kuroi looked less then pleased.

“Triple the training for you.” Kuroi stated.

I walked up to Kuroko and Kagami.

“Congratulations Kuroko-senpai and Kagami-senpai.” I bowed my head. 

“Thank you Kayln-san.” Kuroko smiled. 

The walk home was met with silence. Akari looked mad about something. 

“Are you okay, Akari?” I asked her.

She nodded her head. I watched her closely.  
Akari started to act a bit differently after that day. She would watch Kuroi-senpai. She would keep her eyes on Kise. She glared at Kuroi occasionally. 

This went on for three days straight. I decided to just leave her alone. I was on the roof top today. Human customs are still so weird. I do not know how to use these chopsticks. I was lucky for forks. I was able to use for the duration of my stay with Akari.

Today she made me a bento. I spent five minutes trying to learn how to use chopsticks making a mess of myself.  
When the door opened. My eyes glanced to see Kuroi. Kise was there with Akari. I went back to trying to use chopsticks.

Out of the corner of my eyes. Kise left the roof. Kuroi was looking over the edge. That’s when I saw Akari push Kuroi off the roof.

“KUROI!!” I yelled.

My bento forgotten. I turned into my dragon form. I flew down after Kuroi. I caught her before she hit the ground. I set her down gently as she was latched on to me.  
Kuroi released me. She looked at me. She looked surprised. I stood there as a dragon.

“Kayln..?” She asked.

I nudged her gently. She touched my scales. She looked at my wings. She looked curious. 

“Thank you.” She said to me.

Her eyes landed on my pendant. 

“Yasuhirocchi!!” Kise yelled.

I turned my head. When there was light tap on my pendant. I voice my concerns as blinding light came from my pendant. I looked down to see the portal.  
Kuroi screamed along with Kise. The two fell into the portal. I had to fly in catch the two of them.  
I was able to change my size big enough to catch them. I knew by the time. I had landed on the ground. The three of us were in a completely different world. 

“Yasuhirocchi! I am so glad your okay!” Kise cried.

He was hugging Kuroi who was getting off of me. I looked around the area. We had landed in a forest

‘This forest feels like its sick..’ I thought to myself. 

“Kise where are we?” Kuroi asked.

Kise paused. He looked around the area. I transformed back into my human form. I am grateful for the blanket

.“Kayln!? That was you?!” Kise looked shocked. I nodded my head.

“I'm a dragon hybrid, Kuroi- senpai, I am sorry, I should of told you not to touch my pendant.” I looked guilty.

“Its fine.” Kuroi waved it off.

She closed my blanket getting up. Kise shivered.

"This forest gives me the creeps.” Kise commented.

I watched Kuroi walking on ahead. Kise caught up to her.  
I felt odd as we walked on. 

“There are two of me..” Kise went to touch something.

He fell to the ground. I hugged the blanket.   
Kuroi just kept on walking. Kise got up and fallowed her. I started to feel light headed. I saw webs. There was danger near. 

“Kise-senpai, Yasuhiro-senpai..” I called.

I took both their hands. 

“You can't fall asleep here its dangerous.” I said.

“Just a little..” Kuroi muttered.

Her eyes widen. She fainted. I turned seeing a giant spider. Kise laughed a little before fainting.   
I had both of them out. Giant spiders. I went on the attack turning to dragon. I had to protect them. I needed to get those two back home.

These spiders need to be taken care of first. They came in groups.   
I hated spiders. They never tasted good. When I ripped them apart of smacked them with my tail. It was battle. When I thought they were going to win.  
An arrow hit the spider.

That fell to the ground dead. I saw elves. My eyes widen seeing them attack the spiders. Some of them had brown hair. The one that stood out the most was the one with white blonde hair.   
Eyes an icy blue. I did attack as an arrow pointed to me. I lowered myself protectively around Kuroi and Kise.

“You will come to meet my father.” He said.

One of the perks of being a dragon hybrid have come to learn all languages.   
I watched the elves pick up both Kise and Kuroi. I cautiously fallowed them. I reverted my size to a small dragon. I flew fallowing the elves. 

‘Its my first time seeing elves.’ I thought to myself. When we entered their home. I was more then amazed by the structure of the place.   
He lead me all the way to male. Who was sitting on the throne. I changed back to my human form. I covered my body. I still bowed.

“Forgive me for trespassing on your territory my liege.” I said to the king.

Who was sitting on the throne.

“Dragon Hybrid? Your kind is suppose to be non existence or could it be you are from the dragon realm?” He asked.

“What are you doing here? Young hybrid.” He asked.

“I was in a modern world learning of human customs when my pendant was activated and we fell into your territory, I am sorry for intruding with my friends.” I apologized.

“Hm, Your name?” He asked.

“..Kayln.” I answered.

“I am Thranduil the king of Mirkwood and this is my son, Legolas.” He introduced himself and his son.

“You have been most gracious with your words and your apology is sincere so I have decided to treat you and your friends as my guest, I will order my elves to move them into the guest room and I will find you some clothes.” Thranduil told me.

“I thank you for your kindness your majesty, I will not forget your kindness.” I said.

"Tauriel escort her to a room and find her some clothes.” Thranduil ordered.

The elf with red hair brought me to the bath. She left me there. I started chanting a little in the water. Kuroi or Kise will never be able to understand elvish. There may be other worlds. That we might fall into before reaching their home.

When I was done. I opened my hand. There were two golden jewels. Both were bracelets. Once the jewels were in my hand. I set them aside. At least with those no matter language we come across they will be able to communicate.   
It took a lot of energy. I almost dozed off bathing. Legolas entered. I covered myself. He turned away.

“Forgive me, my father has urged me to be bonded with you.” He told me.

I blinked a few times.

“Did he? How unusual but not surprising, I have read stories about dragons doing that with elves.” I looked in thought.

“Legolas, Do you want to have a bond with me? Because in order for it to work, You have to be willing.” I told him.  
He didn't say anything. His back was turned.

“I don't know, I came to see if I had wanted that with you and I am still undecided.” he admitted.

“Well, you have time, I don't think, I will be leaving this place any time soon.” I admitted.

Legolas left me. I finished my bath. I wore a white dress and boots. That were made by elves.  
Once dressed. I went to check on both Kuroi and Kise.

They were both passed out. I put the bracelet on both their wrist. Once the golden bracelets locked on the enchantment activated leaving me feeling drowsy. I passed out with my head laying on the bed next to Kuroi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Username on FanFiction is HanaMi03, and the title is the same so it won't be hard to find. I hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time ~♡


	3. Chapter 3

There was gasp that startled me awake. My senses on alert as Kuroi screamed.

“SPIDER!!” She yelled out. 

“Yasuhiro-senpai, The spiders have been taken care of.” I told her.

She blinked and looked at me.

“Kayln.” Kuroi stared.

She turned her head. Where she saw Kise snoring lightly. I watched as she proceeded to wake up the blonde by booting him off the bed.

“Yasuhirocchi that hurt.” Kise whined.

He pushed himself up.

“Ara? There are no spiders here..” He looked confused.

“Yasuhiro-senpai, Kise - senpai, your both are in a different world and the King decided to treated us as guest, here we must try and do our best not to offend the King or we could get locked up before I have enough strength to take you two back home.” I explained

Kuroi looked around the room. She cringed probably thinking of giant spiders.

“Yasuhirocchi did you just wipe that whole incident from your head?” Kise asked.

“Hm?” She looked at him.

Kise sighed. The door opened.

“The king has requested your presence at the dinner table.” An Elvin servant said. Kuroi and Kise's stomach both growled. 

“Food does sound good.” Kuroi said turning to the door.

Kise looked at the elf rather intrigued.

“I see you have never seen an elf before Senpai.” I said.

“That’s true.” Kise looked on with interest.

Kuroi grabbed Kise's wrist and dragged him out of the room. I fallowed the two as they walked behind the servant elf. I was behind the two of them.  
We were lead to a large dining table.

Kuroi stared at all the food. Kise looked at the food himself.

“This is more like a feast fit for a King.” Kise said.

“Please join us.” Thranduil said at the head of the table.

I walked over and was seated next to the king. Kuroi was next me while Kise was sitting right next to Legolas.

“Are you two alright? Its must be strange waking up to a different world.” Thranduil explained.

“I am fine.” Kuroi answered as her eyes were looking at all the Elvin folk at the table.

“Its not entirely fair for you elves are far more beautiful looking then me.” Kise pouted.

“You flatter me.” Thranduil looked pleased.

“My lord, This is Kuroi Yasuhiro and that’s Kise Ryouta.” I introduced the two of them.

“Its nice to meet you too my name is Thranduil, the one beside you Kise is Legolas my son and the one standing guard is Tauriel.” Thranduil introduced his son and royal guard.

“Nice to meet you” Kise smiled.

Introductions were out of the way. Dinner was good. It was also hard to tell if it was day or not being in these woods.  
I also felt the energy of another dragon. It didn't feel as friendly. I frowned a little to myself. I sure hope they haven't mistreated anyone.  
Dinner was over. I retreated to my quarters taken a long deserved nap.  
When I awoke. I went to find Kuroi or Kise. I fallowed their scent ignoring my surroundings. When I spotted the two with the Elves training. Legolas was there over looking how they fair.

‘I don't think they know much about combat.’ I thought to myself. Kise was watching the elves as they fight. Kuroi was looking over a bow.  
I walked over. I sat down. Kuroi pulled on the string.

“Not like that, Your stance needs to change.” Legolas told her.

He put his arms around her. He moved parts of her body. Into the proper stance.

“You pull the arrow and release.” He told her.

Kuroi did just that as it the target. Legolas was given her pointers for every mistake she made. My eyes averted to Kise who grabbed a sword.

“Are you sure you know how to wield that?” Legolas asked him

“I want to try.” Kise stated.

Legolas took out his blade. He left Kuroi to practice with the bow.  
Legolas had a friendly spar with Kise. Who looked mildly impressed with his foot work. Legolas took him down in a second.

“Get up, Lets do it again.” Legolas stated.

The prince was teaching them how to fight. It was probably a good idea. I don't know if I will end up bringing them home on the first try.  
The process was slow in regaining enough energy for world hopping. The only reason for that is this forest is sick. It effects me a little making it slow for me to regain strength but springs here help ease away any pain.

‘If that dragon was taken care of then maybe it will be faster.’ I thought but pushed it away. Kuroi and Kise wouldn't be able to take on a fully grown dragon with their experience.  
I sighed.  
Kise sat next to me. He was panting and sweating. 

“Legocchi is to cruel when it comes to training he is a demon like Yasuhirocchi..” Kise panted.

I turned to him.

“You pick up things quickly no doubt its from your abilities in Basketball.” I said.

Kise sparkled.

“You did notice my abilities!” Kise grinned.

His happy mood lifted my spirits a little from the grim feeling of the woods outside.  
He frowned. His eyes looking to Kuroi. I fallowed his gaze.

“Prince and Yasuhiro-senpai are getting along quite well aren’t they?” I said.

Kise nodded his head.

“They look so good together that I just want to put an arrow through his pretty face.” Kise glared.

I saw Legolas smirk.

“..you know elves have good hearing..” I told Kise. 

“I am so jealous, I want to hold Yasuhirocchi like that!!” Kise whined.

“He is not really holding her, just correcting her stance and hold.” I pointed out.

Kise sighed looking down.

“...I need to protect Yasuhirocchi and you.” Kise got up.

I was rather surprised.

“We all need to return home together.” He told me.

I stared at his back as went back to fighting and sparing with elves.   
'human really know how to surprise you in unexpected ways' I smiled a little from Kise’s new found determination to get stronger. I thought it was sweet he is willing to not only protect Kuroi. He was also thinking of me.

‘Kise-senpai, Does that mean you think of me as a friend..?’ I asked myself. Tauriel walked to me.

“Lord Thranduil requests your presence” She told me.

I got up from the ground.

“Lead the way.” I said.

Tauriel turned. I fallow her to the king. Thranduil was sitting upon his throne. I walked up to him. I bowed my head.

“You need something from me my lord.?” I asked.

“..Kayln.” Thranduil shifted.

“Come closer to me.” He ordered.

I walked up to him. I was up to his throne. He leaned forward. He touched my chin looking closely.

“Please allow me to apologize my lady the darkness in these woods are making you feel unwell..” He said with sincerity.

“I am alright Lord Thranduil its nothing, I can't handle, it will just take time for me to get to my normal strength that’s all..” I assured him.

“I am not as confident in that as you are, I do not wish for you to get unwell for your entire being is full of light and life, its what makes you so easily trusted amongst my people.” Thranduil pulled away.

He looked to be in thought.

“I may have to drive more spiders away and get rid of these cursive webs to help you recover.” He said.

“For now please go rest by the spring near my chambers, that area should help you feel better.” Thranduil ordered.

“Thank you my lord, It warms my heart knowing you are concerned for me for my health and is looking out for me.” I told him.

He dismissed me and I went to the spring by his chambers to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, I am trying my best ~ here is the next chapter.

_The last thing. I remeber is relaxing by the spring. I am beside myself in confusion. I looked at myself in my mind. This was kind of werid for me. I realized that Thranduil must of did something._   
_In my minds eye. I saw Kise and Kuroi standing in front of the King._

_“I have put, Kayln in a forced hibernation, for I realize that sickness in the woods has affected her to a small extent.” Thranduil explained._

_“Forced Hibernation when will she awake?” Kise asked him._

_“It could be for two days to Several Years, At most a forced hibernation can go for a hundred years.” Thranduil explained._   
_Kise looked shocked. Kuroi frowned._

_“Kayln won't sleep for a hundred years but, I know she will be out for at least two weeks to a two months.” Kuroi stated._

_"How do you know?” Thranduil asked._

_“I just do, Eyebrows.” Kuroi's eyes widen._

_“Thats Kagami's nickname, oh! Your Kingly Kingness.” Kuroi looked pleased with herself._

_“How strange you are for a human.” Thranduil stared at her. Kise sighed._

_“What are you going to do? Are you going to let us stay here?” Kise asked._

_"I am and hopefully when She awakes she will be able to bring you two home.” Thranduil said to them._

_The audience with the king ended._   
_I had to think of the information. That was given to me. Thranduil forced this upon me. In a sense its hard to feel offended when he was only trying to help me._

* * *

I felt groggy waking up. There were leaves all around me. My eyes stung. I rubbed them and yawned a little while hugging the blanket. This spring looked so vibrant from when I first lay eyes on it.

The air felt nice. I turned my head seeing the dress. I took the dress. I changed into the dress walked into different part.  
I stopped in front of door. I pushed it open.

“Kayln!” Kise yelled.

He hugged me. I was surprised by the sudden hug. I felt really hungry seeing the food. I walked up taken some plates. I started to eat not paying attention to anyone.

“You have been a sleep for two months just as Kuroi predicted.” Legolas stated.

I looked at him. My eyes averted to Kuroi. She nodded her head.

“I am awesome sauce.” Kuroi said.

I continued to stuff my face. Thranduil was at the head of the table.

“Kayln! Guess what we were training with Legocchi for the duration of your sleep and I have gotten really good.” Kise boasted.

I ripped apart a bone. I swallowed it whole.  
Kuroi looked morbidly facinated. I just couldn't help myself.

“Perhaps you need a more bloodied portion of meat.” Thranduil said.

I glanced at tje elves bringing some raw bloodied meat. That looks lile from a cow. I turned into a dragon and pounced on the meat.  
I started mowing down on the cow meat.

“Wow, your hungry..” Kise voice reached my ears.

I was to busy tearing the meat apart. The flesh felt nice on my teeth. I ate a lot of food and cow meat thanks to Thranduil. I swallow the last remaining meat in my mouth feeling satisfied.  
Kuroi walked over to me. She touched my head and walked in closer to me.

Her arms around my neck as she hugged me. This kind of touch calmed me. I lay on the ground.   
There was a silence as she gave me affection. I closed my eyes savoring this moment we have for the bond that has been formed. It felt nice. 

“What a beautiful display of a great bond between Dragon and Human.” Thranduil's eyes were focused on me and Kuroi.

I placed my wing over her. I covered her. I listened to her steady breathing. This was indeed odd but welcoming.

“I feel honoured to witness such a rarity for your kin.” Thranduil looked at us with fondness.

I thought of his words. He wasn't wrong about this being a rare thing that happened.  
It was unexpected. I never had a human do this out of the blue. I curled up around her though to keep her warm and we stayed like that for hours.  
Kise went off with the Prince.

Kuroi finally moved she stretched her arms. She patted my head. She got up. I felt compelled to follow her. I trudged next to her. In my dragon form.   
She went into the training area. She looked at me. I lowered myself. I crawled quietly as Kuroi grabbed a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow that went soaring. I watched as the arrow sliced the unsuspecting Legolas's cheek.

“Ha! I got you pointy! Now who is the greatest warrior here!” Kuroi yelled.

She grabbed the blade. She jumped into the air. She sliced down at Legolas who blocked her attack.  
I didn't know the sound of blade clashing together could sound so good. Kuroi looked to be in high spirits as she attacked Legolas. She was actually wrestling around with him.

“I got you Leggy!!” She tumbled as Legolas flipped her over.

Kise watched both of them. I saw they were both in the ground. Legolas was in top of Kuroi. He was close to her. A blade at her throat.

“You landed the first hit but have not won the battle..” He whispered.

I heard his words because of my ears. They were extremely close.

“You may be a thousand years old, old timer, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” Kuroi licked his cheek.

She kicked him off of her. Legolas wipe his cheek. She grabbed a sword and had it to his throat. Legolas paused.

“This round, Is my win.” Kuroi ran the tip of the sword down his torso.

She dropped the sword walking away with an air of confidence. I looked over at Kise who was all starry eyed.

“YASUHIROCCHI !!! MARRY ME!!!” Kise yelled as he went chasing after her.

It was then that I realized. I had missed. The interactions between her and Kise. My eyes averted to Legolas who seemed to be taken in air.  
It was like the very breath of his was taken away by Kuroi.

I thought back to the tension between the two. The air around them was different. The way they were looking at each other.   
For a breif moment. In my musing. I had caught something in Legos eyes. It looked to be shock. He was about to fall. I jumped to aid. He landed on to me. I lowered myself. He smelled like wine and blood.   
He was in a deep sleep. That was odd.

Tauriel had come. She got him to be taken to his room. I left the training area.  
That kind of display seemed significant some how. I did not understand. Kuroi was in the room passed out. Kise looked to be pouting.

“Yasuhirocchi hates me!” Kise whined.

I nudged him. He pet me. I flew around him in my small form.  
Kise walked around. I was flying around him while he walked. He looked kind of depressed.

“..Yasuhirocchi, Seems quite taken by Legocchi..” He sighed.

I turned myself into human. Kise caught me by reflex.

“Kise-senpai, Your love with Yasuhirocchi is Unconditional.It may not be what you want but its still so special..” I told him.

“You really think so? I could change it you know but, I value our friendship to much, I don't want to loose her.” Kise was hugging me.

“Senpai, its okay, you won't loose, Yasuhiro- Senpai, Don't worry.” I said to him.

“..Kayln have you ever been inlove?” Kise asked me.

He looked at me. I shook my head. He ruffled my hair.

“Its the most painful and wonderful thing in the entire world..” Kise patted my head.

“Thanks for at least trying to cheer me up.” He walked away.

I frowned touching my hair. I felt like there was a new side of him. I saw in the long run.  
Humans are very complex creatures. I find them pretty cool. I was alone for hours and took up trying to use a bow. It wasn't my strong suit. I managed to hit the target. 

A little bit later. I came into the dinning area. Legolas was awake. He was staring at Kuroi who was eating. Kise looked at Legolas.   
Legolas backed at Kise. There seemed to be tension in the air.

“..Here is to another day of dining together.” Thranduil said.

I was kind of use to him in an odd way despite being down for two months. I wondered what it was like for Kuroi and Kise.  
When the food was finished.

“We should go home, Yasuhirocchi.” Kise told her.

“I know we should but, I don't want to..” Kuroi frowned. She looked to be having an internal struggle with herself. 

“Why?” Kise asked.

“I want to stay with Legolas.” Kuroi turned on her heel.

She walkes away. Kise looked at her back. He glanced at me.

“...Well if Yasuhirocchi wants to stay, Then I will stay too.” Kise declared.

I leaned against the wall next to him.

“...I think, Legolas may have sould bonded with her.” I told him.

Kise glanced at me.

“But, I don't know, Elf customs are different but I have been trying to figure something out since that fight with Legolas..” I turned my head.

“Soul bond?” Kise asked.

“Its like finding your soulmate..” I admitted. 

“..If that's true, She will never want to leave here.” Kise eyes narrow.

“Or maybe she will but it will be hard.” Kise muttered.

He looked to be deep in thought. Kise sighed. I saw the predicament. I some how felt like it was my fault. Soulbonds are rare for elves. I am not certain.

Legolas and Kuroi seemed to be getting closer with each other the longer we stay. Kise remains loyal to her. I often seem him in a depressed mood. He bounces back.  
Thranduil also noticed the sudden closeness between her and his son. 


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sudden change in the air. Legolas and Kuroi were getting close. Kise has reverted to dedicating himself to training. I think it was a way for him not to see what was going on with Kuroi and Legolas.  
He was in good spirits at least. I do asked myself. I should be forceful when taken them home. I am not sure. I am simply following.

What Kuroi wants be she seems conflicted. She looked confused.   
Kise was practice with swords. Kuroi was walking with Legolas.

“..You've created a soul bond accidentally that time.” She mumbled.

“...You are my soulmate now and there is no changing that.” Legolas admitted.

Kuroi felt conflicted.

“I know what your feeling, I can feel it, Kuroi, I won't stop you from leaving me, I do not want to bind you to me, When you do not desire it.” Legolas admitted.

“What had happened can't be undone.” Kuroi turned to me.

I looked at her purples eyes.

“..I don't want to rob Ryouta of his normal life.” Kuroi admitted.

“You want me to bring home but, the only thing wrong with that is that he chooses to stay.” I told Kuroi.

“His life has no meaning with out you.” I stated.

Kuroi already knew that.

“Devotion runs deep.” I added.

Kuroi sighed. She walked passed me.

“I want to see my idiot.” Kuroi said walking by me.

I looked at the ground.

“Maybe this is all my fault..” I looked at the ground.

“You couldn't have known its not your fault.” Legolas told me.

I looked at him not really sure if I believe his words.  
They were kind of true. I don't know what to do anymore. I had followed my own desires for awhile but since meeting Kuroi. I have wanted to follow her desires instead.

“....Her life before this one was a good one wasn't it?” Legolas questioned.

“She didn't have to train to fight for her life.” I admitted.

“Things seem more peaceful, I wasn't in that world long.” I told him.

Legolas nodded his head.   
He went to walk away.

“...Kayln what is the outside world like.?” Legolas asked me.

“That kind of question is answered best if you experience it yourself my Prince.” I replied.

He left me alone to walk in the halls. I stopped to see Kuroi cuddled up to Kise.  
I stared at the two. Their bonds remain strong. Kise was holding her tightly. I turned away and walked to my quarters getting some sleep.

The next day. Lord Thranduil got a servant to awaken me. I was urged to dress and meet the king at his throne.   
I did what was asked of me. When I arrived. My sky blue eyes were wide looking at the human male before me. Who had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. 

“Father..?” I questioned.

He smiled. He walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug.

“Kayln its so good to see you.” He said to me.

I looked at him. I glanced at Thranduil.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“..Kayln you know in a year it will be your thousand year old birthday.” He told me. 

“The significant of that number is grand..” He admitted.

“I wanted to have good trading relations with Elves.” He explained.

“Also, there has been a mix up in the last world you visited, something happened with your pendant Arisa gave you and sent seven people into this world.” He explained.

“Its disrupting the worlds balance.” He told me.

“See to it that this issue is resolved.” He turned away from me.

He walked away.

“Lord Thranduil thank you for looking after my daughter..” He left the place.

I looked at Thranduil. 

“...Your father isn't as pleasant as you are.” Thranduil inquired.

“I hope he has not caused you to much trouble.” I said.   
“None that I couldn't handle.” Thranduil stated.

My thoughts went back to Kuroi when she touched my pendant.   
‘She didn't just send, Herself and Kise here but others she has a strong bond with..’ I realized. This world is not as kind as theirs. There is evil and people easily die.   
I walked over to Thranduil. 

“My Lord Thranduil please help me, There are others in this world that have strong connection to Kuroi, They must be found.” I requested.

“At the very least let me bless all of them with my prayer.” I begged.

“Be at Ease, Kayln, I will help you with your prayer..” Thranduil told me.

“Thank you.” I said taken hold of his hand.

“You will also have my blessings..” I whispered kissing the back of his hand.

I said a prayer for those who do not belong. I poured my heart into it chanting words while holding onto the kings hand.   
I was sharing my energy with him. I kept saying words and when it finally stopped. I released the kings hand.

“I had bless this place and those people..” I fell into Thranduil.

My eyes barely able to open.

“Your so cold, Kayln..” Thranduil voice reached my ears.

I had fallen asleep barely able to keep my eyes opened. 

* * *

Year of staying in Mirkwood. One whole year. I have grown use to eating with the elves and living with them. They even trained me like they did Kise and Kuroi. Those two had adjusted.  
I had told them that others had been sent her when we first arrived.

They got worried and Thranduil wasn't willing to let us venture out with out being properly trained. He got us trained for one whole year.  
Kuroi had gotten extremely close to Legolas. Kise had made a friend out of Legolas. He still as trouble accepting the whole soul bond. He constantly challenges Legolas for Kuroi's sake.  
I had maintain a good bond with the king.

I spoke to him often and he even trains me on occasion.   
The fact that Kise and Kuroi's friends are out there some where is making them impatient. They had done what was asked of them. It feels like now that they want to go out and search.  
I feel a bit defeated trying to convince Thranduil to let us find their friends. Its been nothing but, headaches.

“Kayln its your time to patrol the dungeons we have prisoners.” Tauriel told me. 

“Prisoners..?” I asked.

I was rather surprised. Lord Thranduil has no informed me. I guess this must of just happened.  
'What am I going to tell Kuroi and Kise, They are getting to impatient.’ I walked wearing white dress and boots. I didn't really carry any bows around. I was down in the dungeon.   
I looked in the cells.

‘...Dwarves..?’ I questioned. I read about them once vaguely. They were hairy and bearded. I walked passed them looking at each cell. My head turned away. I patrol.

“Kayln!!” Kise yelled.

I turned my head. The blonde came running. He tripped over his own feet. He went flying towards me. I stepped out of the way.  
Kise lay on the ground.

“Yasuhirocchi! Is going to talk to Legolas and get him to talk to the king.” He said getting up.

“We can leave soon!” Kise sparkled.

“Doubt it, Lord Thranduil just threw a bunch of dwarves in here for trespassing..” I told him.

“Dwarves..?” Kise looked inside the cell.

“They are small!” Kise looked intrigued.

I rubbed my temples.

“Its strange there seems to be someone else around her unseen..” I shook my head.

Kise blinked. He was wearing a green tunic.

“I just wanted to tell you what’s going on.” Kise grinned. I touched his cheek.

“You need to work more on your skill if you get injured so easily like this.” I told him. He chuckled.

“My bad.” Kise rubbed his head.

“Bye!” He fled so quickly.

I mulled over my thoughts. It was after my patrol. I went to see the king.

“I will not let them leave these lands its far to dangerous, I am sorry, Legolas.” Thranduil said.

I paused.   
Legolas walked by me. I walked up to him.

“Lord Thranduil please, you have been kind to us but these are her friends were talking about.” I tried to say to him.

“I will not hear any of it.” Thranduil stated. I glared.

“You can't do this to us! Your not even our King!!” I snapped at him.

Thranduil eyes narrowed at me.

“Your right, You are not my Kin” He stated. I didn't expect those words to sting so bad.

“Guards throw her in the Dungeon, Maybe this will cool you down.” He stated.

“You can't do this to us!! We did everything we asked of you!! YOUR BEING UNREASONABLE!! Thranduil!!” I yelled as the guards pulled me away.

I fought against the guards. Who pulled me. They opened the cell door and threw me on to the ground.  
I didn't expect the tears while I was on the ground. When the door closed. 

“Lady Kayln.” Tauriel looked at me.

I turned my head. She was in shock. 

“Why are you here..?” She asked me. 

“..We've always kept our promise to Your King so why can't he keep his..?” I asked.

“Do I , Kuroi and Kise mean nothing to you guys..” I seethed 

“..No that’s not it.” Tauriel looked troubled.

I can still feel the tears falling from my eyes. I covered my face.

“Leave me alone..” I turned away. 

I backed into the wall hugging my knees. I buried my head.   
Tauriel left me alone to my thoughts. I stayed in the same position for many hours. I did take notice of another presence. I didn't react to anything not even when food was provided.

“Kayln have you calmed down.?” That was Tauriel voice.

I didn't say anything to her. 

“Lady Kayln please talk to me.” Tauriel pleaded.

I lifted my head. I looked at her eyes.

“Kayln..” Her voice was soft.

The emotion from her eyes spoke volumes.

“Are Kise and Kuroi well..?” I asked.

“Yes they are fine.” Tauriel told me. 

“Won't you speak to My Lord again? He cares for you, Kayln, I know he will listen to you.” She pleaded.  
I shook my head.

“Is there no convincing you to come..?” She asked me.

“Let me rot in these cells.” I turned my head.

She sighed walking away from the door. She started to talk to one of the prisoners.  
I took this chance to look at my cellmate. He had black hair. There were some white strands. His hair is long. They were curly. My sky blue eyes met his eyes. I looked away from him.  
There was a silence between us.

“You should eat something.” He finally spoke to me.

I looked at the food.

“I'm not really hungry..” I admitted.

“...Its not good to waste food.” He told me.

“Just have a bite.” He urged.“Only if you feed it to me.” I grumbled.

He blinked. He sighed he took some food. He handed it to me. I ate it with out really thinking. I was rather surprised he was feeding me.

“Thorin Oakenshield is my name.” He introduced myself.

“Kayln.” I answered.

“I am a dragon hybrid.” I answered.

“Dragon?” Thorin questioned.

He glared at me.

“Your to beautiful to be a dragon.” He stated.

I was taken back by his words.

“Your words are kind, But I am not lying to you, Thorin.” I said turning into a dragon.

I was in my smaller form.  
Thorin looked at me in shock. I flew around for a minute before turning back to my human form. I covered my body with the blanket while looking at the Elvin clothes.  
He turned his head away from me.

“Still your a beauty, I feel lucky to be in your presence.” Thorin said to me. 

“Nobody has ever said that to me, thank you, Thorin.” I turned my head to bars feeling a bit happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this mostly for my best bud but, I also wanted to share it with you all so on that note here is the sixth chapter.

The cells were cold. I was actually wishing to be in my room right now as my bare body was shivering from the chill of dungeon. I gripped the blanket wishing it would at least provide some warmth for me.

“..come into my arms Lass, I will provide you with the warmth you need.” Thorin said to me.

I thought it over. It was really chilly.  
I moved closer with out much debate. Thorin wrapped his arms around me. It had the desired effect.

“I only want to provide this warmth for you, that is all.” Thorin stated.

“I am most grateful, Thorin..” I said.

I cuddled up to him. I should of considered dressing into those Elvin clothes. That would give me more warmth then my body being bare.  
I must of fallen asleep in Thorin’s arms.

I found myself waking up. My head was against his chest. I can hear his heart beat.

“I hate Dragons for one destroyed my home but , you are so much different.” Thorin spoke to me.

“Perhaps you should return to the elves good side because if you remain here, I will never want to let you go..” He said to me.

He looked trouble.

“You have the responsibility of many on your shoulders, Thorin Oakenshield and I a lowly hybrid dragon, Only seek to help my beloved friends..” I admitted.

“If you have a plan to escape maybe you should take me with you.” I requested.

“Why?” He asked.

“I need to find the friends of Kuroi and Kise, their presence here can disrupt a balance in this world.” I told him.

“They are my Kin, I am not even of this world Thorin.” I admitted.

“That doesn't matter..” Thorin looked at my eyes.

There was a silence between the two. I felt Thorin arms around me.

“I have barely known you a day and yet, I would spend an eternity with you.” Thorin whispered in my ears.

“..Your words bring so much meaning, I am unsure if I am able to return your feelings..” I admitted.

“..And yet you do not push away..” Thorin told me.

“Its a comfort to be close to others for me.” I closed my eyes.

There was a an awkward cough that my attention to the cell door.

“Kise!” I was shocked to see him.

He opened the door. He was silent at first. He looked at me being in the arms of another man.

“Lord Thranduil wishes to speak with you.” Kise told me.

I looked at Thorin. I removed his arms.  
I got up and walked out of the prison. I hugged the blanket around my body. Kise closed the door.

“Dwarves are smooth talkers..” Kise stated.

I looked at him.

“Makes me so envious.” He pushed me forward.

I walked with Kise. Who lead me down to my quarters. He opened the door. I noticed he was being strangely quiet for someone who use to be such a chatter box.   
I went to change into a blue dress and wore white boots. I walked out after changing.

“..I am sorry for eavesdropping on you and the dwarf.” Kise apologized.

I was surprised there were dark circles under his eyes.

“Have you even slept?” I asked him.

Kise rubbed his eyes. He smile at me.

“Don't worry about me, Kaylncchi, Just go to the king.” He told me.

I nodded my head. I headed in the direct ion of the Kings room.  
Thranduil was sitting at his throne. I walked up to throne. I glanced to the side seeing Kuroi. Who was glaring at him. Legolas was standing next to his king.

“Kayln.” Thranduil looked at me.

I looked back at him. I was surprised. I could face him for what he did . 

“You seem to be getting cozy with the dwarf.” Thranduil stated.

“It was cold last night, He only offered to warm me up, that is all Thranduil.” I stated.

I remembered the hurt and the betrayal.

“I am sorry, Kayln.” Thranduil apologized.

I was shocked by the apology.

“I should not have thrown you into the dungeon.” He explained.

“It did hurt, I did not understand why.” I admitted.

Thranduil was silent. His eyes shifted to Kuroi.

“Let us leave, My friends are out there.” Kuroi pleaded.

“You have a promise you have to fulfill, Thranduil” Kuroi stated.

The kings blue eyes turned to me.  
He frowned. I looked back at him. 

“Lord Thranduil, Please.” I begged.

I walked over touching his hand. I kissed his ring.

“I know your capable of being a good.” I tighten my hold on his hand.

Thranduil pulled me forward.   
He kissed my forehead.

“Go then and should you ever return, Know you are welcome in My kingdom.” He said.

I hugged him.

“Thank You, Thranduil.” I released him. I turned to Kuroi.

“You hear that we can leave.” I said to her.

She nodded her head looking pleased. Legolas didn't say anything.  
I walked with Kuroi. The two of us got ready to leave.

Once we were ready. Kuroi was looking at the door.

“..Those prisoners have escaped.” Kuroi stated. 

“How do you know?” I asked.

“Legolas.” Kuroi stated.

I nodded my head in understanding. The two of us rushed forward.   
When we spotted Kise fighting off some orcs that had appeared. Kuroi shot an arrow at the Orc. I unsheathed a blade that was given to me. It became a chase down the river as we disposed of the Orcs. The dwarves were floating down the river bank.

“Yasuhirocchi!! I will protect you!!” Kise yelled as he went to attack more Orcs. 

“Kayln, Turn into a Dragon.” Kuroi ordered. I jumped off the branch and turned to into a Dragon. I flew over to Kuroi who jumped on to me. I flew around in the sky.

Kuroi was shooting arrows at the Orcs.   
I glanced at a rather large Orc. Who shot an arrow at me. I dodged the arrow. I blew fire at the Orcs.   
I could hear arrows being shot. 

The dwarves escaped. Kuroi jumped off of me. She shot an arrow. That deflected another arrow that was about to hit Legolas. I noticed Tauriel attacked the Orc.

“Tauriel, This one we keep alive.” Legolas stated.

Kuroi walked over to Legolas. Kise had finally caught up.  
Legolas was about to leave. He turned his head to Kuroi.

“I'd go with you..” He admitted.

“I will be fine, I have the idiot and Kayln watching over me.” Kuroi turned on her heels.

I reverted to smaller form as a dragon. I flew around.  
Legolas walked over to her. He pulled Kuroi into a kiss. He whispered some words in Elvish before departing. Kuroi looked distracted.

“Come on Yasuhirocchi.” Kise took her wrist.

“Kayln, let us ride you.” Kuroi requested. I made my size bigger. I lowered myself on all four. I laid down. Kuroi and Kise hopped on my back.

“Ready?” Kuroi asked.

“Lets go find our friends!” Kise grinned.

I flew up into the air. I felt at ease as Kise and Kuroi felt comfortable on my back. I spotted a Town in the distance.

“Should we start there?” Kise asked.

“It would be a good idea.” Kuroi agreed.

“I don't think they will accept Kayln.” Kuroi admitted. 

“Kayln can you breathe fire.?” Kise asked me.

“I can do a lot of things, Kise, I am a princess of the dragon realm.” I told him.

Kise whistled in amazement.

“I do not want to frighten people.” I admitted.

“We still need to look to see if anyone is in the city, Lets us wait till night fall and sneak in the Town.” Kuroi suggested.

“Okay.” Kise said.

I ended up flying around the lake. I was having a bit of fun stretching in my wings.

“I sensed a bit of annoyance from Legolas, I wonder if he is having daddy issues.” Kuroi mumbled.  
I looked in the direction of the mountain.

“There is a dragon in those mountains..” I said.

“Good or bad.?” Kuroi asked.

“I am unsure..” I admitted. 

“The sun is down.” Kise said.

“Kayln approach the town quietly.” Kuroi ordered.

I flew up into the air a fair distance. 

“Hold on.” I said before diving down towards the water and gliding just above the water towards the town.  
Kuroi and Kise jumped on to the wooden floors.

I turned myself into human. I hugged the blanket around my body as it appeared. I tied it around my body making it look like a dress.  
I fallowed Kise and Kuroi who explored the town quietly. It sounded like the people here were celebrating in a feast.

We searched all night. When morning came. There were crowds of people. Kuroi took to the rooftops with Kise.  
I watched them quietly as everyone send off a boat. I noticed Thorin on the boat. There seemed to be less of his company.  
I can only hope that we will find Kuroi's and Kise's friends soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The town was all celebrating as Thorin's company sailed away. I only watched for a minute. When Kuroi took hold of my wrist. She pulled down another street. A few hours of searching in the city.  
Kuroi and Kise were some where else. I saw a male with green hair. He looked so out of place. He wore glasses. I walked over to him.

“Do you need any help?” I asked him.

He looked at me with his green eyes. He looked to be a little tall.

“No thank you.” He said to me.

He felt kind of out of place here. He does not smell like someone who has grown up here.

“Uhm..” I was unsure what to say to him.

“Midorima-kun, I got the supplies..” A familiar voice said.

One that I had heard once. I looked to see a male with light blue eyes and hair.

“Kuroko Tetsuya..” I said.

Kuroko blinked as he looked me over.

“Kayln-san..” Kuroko looked shocked.

I gasped a little feeling delighted.

“Kuroko! Kise and Kuroi, are looking for you!” I said hearing a sound from the mountain. 

I turned around looking at the mountain.

“...We need to leave..” I said. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroko asked.

“There is a dragon in the mountains and he sounds unhappy.” I stated.  
Kuroko looked at the glasses wearing guy.

“We need to find Bard.” He stated.

“Bard who is he..?” I asked.

Kuroko nodded his head. I watched them leave having an inner debate. I decided to fallow them knowing that if I stayed with them. Kise and Kuroi will find them with me.  
I caught up to Kuroko and the glasses wearing boy.

“Uhm my name is Kayln what’s yours?” I asked.

“Midorima Shintarou.” He answered.

“Oh, Okay, Midorima-kun, its nice to meet you.” I said to him.

I walked with them. I watched as Kuroko and Midorima talked to some of the people. I grew a bit confused.  
These people speak another language.   
‘How do they..’ I noticed a golden bracelet around their neck. The enchantment felt like my own.

‘How is that possible? Did they all get one with out me even knowing..?’ I asked myself. The only logical explanation could be the bonds of Friendship that Kuroi shares with them. That is as far as my knowledge goes.

“Kayln-san where are Kise and Kuroi?” Kuroko asked.

“I do not know they are searching this town for you.” I told him. Kuroko nodded his head.

“I was told that Bard is behind bars under charge for anything the master chooses.” Midorima explained.

“Bard?” I questioned.

“He's the one who has been helping us for over a year when we first arrived here.” Kuroko explained.

“At first we didn't understand anything he said until these golden bracelets appeared on is one day..” Midorima explained.

“Hmm.” It was a mystery to me. I stayed with Kuroko and Midorima who seemed to be navigating through the town so easily. I sniffed the air.

“Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, there are Orcs in the Town..” I told them.

“Orcs? What are they doing here?” Kuroko questioned. I did not know myself. I had feeling it was the same ones from the river.  
'They could be tracking, Thorin.’ I thought to myself remembering the dwarfs warmth around my body. I shook my head.

“..We have to move.” Midorima said.

I nodded my head. The feeling of dread washed over me as I fallowed the two.   
When there was roar. 

“Dragon..” I turned my head.

I grabbed both Kuroko and Midorima. I pulled them out of the way of the flames. The fire breathing Dragon.   
I bit my lip. There were screams all around me. Midorima and Kuroko ran trying escape the flame.  
'They won't be able to make it..’ I thought turning into a dragon myself. I flew in front of the two.  
I can my energy flow through my entire body as I shield them from fire.

“Kayln-san.” Kuroko looked shocked.

“Find away to escape, I will try and bide us more time for everyone.” I flew upwards. I joined the rather larger dragon who was flying around me.

“What’s this another one of my kind.” He said.

“Please don't attack these people they are innocent and did nothing wrong.” I said to him.

“Still such a young hatchling, I see, your pure white colors are majestic..” He said to me.

“I have but enough of these people if its anyone you should blame for angering me its Thorin Oakenshield.” He blew fire at me. I dodged the flames. I flew over at him. 

“Try to stop me if you can young hatchling.” He said going to unleash another deadly attack.

I flew in the way. I used my abilities to shield me from the flames. My Light magic coming into a affect. I dived straight towards him in tackle.  
I hit his chest. I bit on to my neck. I whipped him with my tail. He roared having to let me go. I used my wings to blow him back.

“Foolish girl.” He growled.

I flew away from his attack. He blew me away with his own wings. I flew into some houses. I had shrank my size to do minimal damage. I flew back at him.  
I grew in size bite down hard in his neck with my sharp teeth. He roared in pain. He tried to shake me off. We both went tumbling through some houses.   
He grabbed a hold of my tail and threw me. I went flying into buildings.

‘To think, I'd play apart in the destruction of this town..’ I thought to myself. I got back up and scratched at his eye.   
He tried to bite my neck. I summoned the wind with my wings and blew him away. When I gathered Ice in my breathe and blew at him. He blew fire at me. Our breathe clashed with each others.   
I pushed him back with my Ice breathe. He broke free. He blew fire at me. I was able to shield myself. 

“Not bad for a hatchling..” He said.

He growled. I growled back at him. I saw arrows hitting him. I glanced over to see a human. Who was holding a bow.   
‘Normal arrows won't work on him' I thought to myself. He set his sights on the human. I flew to them. I got in the way of his attack. I forced myself to grow small falling into the tower that was taken down.   
My whole body ached. 

“I am the king of the mountain, Smaug.” He said.  
I glared.

“Your arrogance is going to get you killed.” I told him.

He flew towards me. I charged him. He got a good hit on me. I was at least able to defend the two humans as I fell to water.  
There were voices. I couldn't understand them. I did feel calm in the waters. It was strange sinking into the bottom of a Lake.

**“ _The way of the world cannot be restored with out you, You have my blessings and my heart, Princess Kayln..”_**

That voice was so familiar. I have heard it before many times. 

“Thranduil..?” I murmured opening my eyes.

I saw the clear blue skies. There wasn't a town burning to ashes. I did see the familiarity of golden yellow eyes.

“Ryouta.” I blinked. He grinned.

“Kaylncchi, your okay, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it time.” Kise smile.

I noticed that we were on shore.

“I am sorry, I'm not the one you were hoping for.” Kise rubbed the back of his head. I felt guilty.

“Sorry, he was just in my head.” I admitted

“I'm envious, Thranduilcchi is much more beautiful and attractive.” he admitted.  
‘Heart...’ I repeated those words in my head. 

“Anyway lets go, Yasuhirocchi is waiting for you.” Kise told me.

I nodded my head. I got up feeling a little weak. Kise had the blanket over me. I felt very conflicted with myself.  
‘Every living heart is precious why would he give to me..?’ I thought to myself.  
I was happy to see Kuroi again. She was standing beside Legolas.

“I want to thank you my Lady.” A voice said making me turn around.

“If it wasn't for you, I would never have been able to slay the dragon.” The man said to me.

“We would of suffered more casualties.” He told me. 

“Please don't give me so much credit, I was only doing what I thought was right and right now these people need you.” I told him.

“Right, my name is Bard.” He told me.

“Kayln.” I said.

He turned and left to tend to the people. I noticed Midorima amongst the injured that were being attendant.  
I hugged the blanket. I noticed the boat of dwarves. My eyes met with the young looking one with blonde hair. The black hair dwarf went to Tauriel. They talked as my eyes shifted to Kuroi.  
She hugged me.

“I thought, I had lost you.” She said to me.

I felt glad that she worried for me. I had truly felt loved.

“Don't do it again.” She whacked me.

I rubbed my head. Kuroi was different from the city girl. I had known this world has changed them. I was thinking of these things ab elf came riding up.

“Legolas the Lord wants you to return.” The elf said.

Legolas looked at Tauriel.

“Come on.” He said.

“No my prince, Tauriel has been banished.” The elf told him.

Legolas frowned. I decided to walk over to Kuroko who was helping Midorima.  
Kise was standing by with a sword. He was sharpening the blade.

“...A whole year in not knowing why you were here must of been hard.” Kise admitted.

“It was fine, Kise-kun, I had Midorima-kun and Bard.” Kuroko told him.

“I am glad he has treated you well.” I said smiling.

Midorima handed some things to Kuroko.

“The people are moving, There is still injured people, I am going to need all the help I can get with all the burns some of them are suffering from.” Midorima announced. 

“I can help, I have a bit of healing magic in me , It will help a lot moving the sick and injured.” I stated.

“Great.” Midorima turned his back.

I glanced at Kuroi. I walked over to her who was talking to Legolas.

“My place is with my friends, I won't go with you.” She stated.

“I knew you were going to say that.” Legolas pulled her into a kiss.

Kuroi was a bit surprised she returned the kiss.  
“Good bye for now, My beloved.” Legolas rode off with Tauriel. Kuroi frowned. She sighed. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

“Midorima-kun, needs your help” I said to her. She nodded her.

“Lets get to it.” Kuroi said walking passed me. I followed close behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll today with all my editing and posting ~xD

Bard had informed everyone that we are to move to Dale. That was close to the Mountain. That held all the gold. That Smaug had in that place. Midorima was working with the sick and injured.   
Kuroko was helping him out.

Kise and Kuroi scouted on ahead to ensure that our route was safe. I was using my abilities to heal the wounded it took a great deal out of me.   
I have grown quite fond of humans. I think its because of Kuroi's and Kise' s doing. I have been around them a lot in the last year.

The walk was long. I had stopped with Midorima and Kuroko.  
They couldn't travel any further. They needed to rest. Kuroko looked to be a little exhausted. Midorima remained diligent in his duties.

“...You know with the Dragon gone and the gold in the mountain, it could help these people a lot.” I said.

“..Yeah, the attack was so sudden..” Kuroko looked to be in thought.

“I am just glad, Kise and Kuroi are okay.” He told me

I nodded my head.

“I don't know how to feel about the soul bond she created with the elf.” Midorima sat next to Kuroko on a rock. He looked to be taken a break.

“It was accidentally created during training, Legolas himself did not intend to do it and yet it has happened.” Kuroko corrected.

“Its up to Kuroi and Legolas to decided what to do with it, Midorima-kun, we need to be supportive no matter how much you may be against it.” Kuroko explained. Midorima huffed and went back to work.  
Kuroko stared at his back.

“..I am worried about the others, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, Knowing they are here somewhere does make me feel uneasy..” Kuroko admitted.

“I am sure we will find them Kuroko, Its just might take some time, we should rest, we have another day of travel.” I told him.

He simply nodded his head.  
Once everyone was asleep. I was up healing people as much as I could. The events replayed in my head. I stretched my arm walking forward wearing my blanket like a dress.  
I walked on the hard ground with my bare feet.

I liked the feel of the grass and soil. I sure enjoy these little things as a human. The air was clearer.   
‘What’s the elves next move? What about Thorin? And these people..’ I questioned.

“You'll get cold walking around bare foot.” Kise's voice reached my ears.

I turned to him. Kuroi waved at me.  
I walked over to them.

“There is a whole lot of nothing.” Kuroi sounded disappointed.

“Bored?” I asked.

“Yeah, we found Kuroko and Midorima.” Kuroi was checking her bow.

“There is no sign of Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi and Murasakibaracchi.” Kise sighed.

“I am sure they are fine, I mean, Midorima and Kuroko were fine when we found them.” I told them. 

“You found them..” Kuroi looked in thought.

“...Kise, You should stay with Kuroko and Midorima.” Kuroi told him.

“Eh!?, Why?” Kise whined.

“Because I want to go with Kayln and find the others.” Kuroi stated.

“It would be better if it was me and her..” Kuroi said. Kise frowned. 

“..your right and these people are going to need protection.” Kise explained.

Kuroi looked at me. I turned into a dragon. I lowered myself on to the ground. Kuroi walked over to me.  
Kise took hold of her hand.

“You like, Legolas, I know but you have always been the reason for me to live.” Kise told her.

“It hurts when you are with him, but, I have learned that if I really wanted to be with you that, I would also have to accept him.” Kise explained.

“W-what do you mean..?” Kuroi stuttered.  
“I have no intentions of handing you over and to that, I suppose, I got to work my charms on the prince.” Kise winked at her.

“Your an idiot!” Kuroi kicked him. Kise grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her.  
‘Is this true love..?’ I wondered to myself. I felt like, I was intruding in on something. I was confused.   
Kise would give his life for Kuroi. He would fallow her to death. His faith in her was strong as well and even with her soul bond with another.

He still remains strong.  
“That’s a promise from me, Kuroi.” Kise grinned. Kuroi grumbled something about idiots and hopping on. I flew up into the air.  
I can feel her looking back at the blonde. I flew up high. She clutched on to me. It was dark.   
I can still see the lay of the land. I was up high in the air. I was looking down.

“Men are going to be the death of me.” Kuroi grumbled.

“Is it all bad..? According to my race, I am still a young one despite living for over nine hundred years.” I told her.  
“How old are you?” Kuroi asked.

“I am now one thousand years old, By now, I would be having a coming of age ceremony if I was back at home.” I explained to her.

“Your birthday and we have no means of celebrating it.” Kuroi admitted.  
“Its alright being around all of you humans is a good enough gift for me.” I told her.  
Kuroi went silent as I flew around in the sky. 

“Dale.” Kuroi steered me downwards.

I flew towards the abandoned city. She made me land on the ground. She got off of me. I made myself small as she walks around the place.

“Bard and the others are going to be here..” Kuroi touched the walls with a small frown. I flew around her. She entered the place looking around the place. I noticed that not everything was dusty.   
There was some of the dirt that was gone from the armoury. The cob webs were gone. 

“Little signs of life..” Kuroi muttered.

She ran her hands along the stone buildings. She touched her blade.  
She pulled it out going on the attack. There was the sound of blades clashing. Kuroi killed the one who was attacking her.  
I looked down at the blood transforming into my human form. I knelt down hugging my blanket that landed on me.

“This blood.” I touched it with my hand. I looked down at smelling it.

“...Its the blood of my Kin..” I was shocked by the revelation.

“Dragons blood.?” Kuroi asked.

“...There are other forces at work here..” I told her.

“Dragons can transform into people that are from my home realm, I just don't understand, Why they are here, No dragon ever leaves home..” I told her.

“Only those who are allowed outside of our realm are those with special permission from my father or mother ..” I said to her.

“Its either that or you would have to be from the royal family.” I finished explaining.  
Kuroi looked at the dead body. She stepped over it with me fallowing behind her.

“Do you have siblings?” She asked me.  
“Yes.” I answered.

“.Do they venture out of the realm?” Kuroi asked.

“Not usually , but , I am unsure, I have never been close to any of my siblings..” I admitted.

“Why?” Kuroi asked.  
“Because all of my other siblings is from a different father.” I told her.

“My father was a human who came into the realm and fell in love and had me, the old king had since long past when he showed up in my mothers life.” I told Kuroi.

“I think its because of that some of them resented me.” I told her.

“I see.” Kuroi looked around.

“But this makes me feel uneasy if there are more dragons disguised as humans, then everything has changed..” I stated. My mothers words of restoring the balance came to mind.

“Only way to kill a dragon..” I mumbled. I looked at Kuroi.   
I did a low whistle as the two of us walked around Dale. Fifteen minutes of walking around.

“Kuroi..?” A voice called out. Kuroi stopped and looked at the male before her. I saw red eyes and red hair with black streaks.

“Kagami!” I yelled out.

Kuroi moved after. I had called out to him. She put her arms around him.

“Bakagami! I am so happy to see you again!” Kuroi yelled. She paused pushing herself back and coughed.

“I mean its great to see you.” She said. Kagami blinked. He smiled.  
“Akashi is here to.” Kagami admitted.

“Where?” She demanded.

Kagami put his hand up in surrender and lead her to a house. He opened the door. There sat a male with red hair. He had two different eye colours.  
The guys eyes widen.

“Akashi!” Kuroi went over and hugged him. Who returned the embrace.

“I missed you and Kagami..” She admitted. The male glanced at me.

“Who are you?” He asked.  
“Her name is Kayln , She is a friend of mine.” Kuroi replied.

“My name is Akashi Seijuro.” He introduced himself.  
“Its nice to meet you.” I said to him. Akashi looked at Kuroi.

“What is going on?” He asked her.  
“I accidentally transported us to a different world..” Kuroi admitted.

“Explains everything, I have gone through for a year, I have found Daiki and Atsushi but I do not know where the others are.” Akashi explained.

“You know where Aomine and Murasakibara are? That’s great! The others are headed here!” Kuroi explained.

“Why am I not surprised..?” Akashi questioned.  
I felt the surge of emotion hit me. My head turned as a portal opened up. Akashi and Kagami both turned there head.  
When a figure walked through the portal.

“You called? Kayln.” She asked.

She made her hair long dark brown. Her eyes were sky blue.  
“Mother!” I hugged her. She embraced me.

“Kuroi this is my mother, Arisa.” I introduced her.

“Mom this is Yasuhiro Kuroi, Akashi Seijuro and Kagami Taiga, They are my friends.” I told her.  
“Nice to meet you friends of My daughter.” She bowed politely.

There was a silence.

“Mother, I have called you hear to make weapons from my blood, scales and teeth.” I stated. Kuroi's eyes widen.  
“Why?” She asked.

“Because if you have to face more dragons then weapons made from a dragon can kill them.” I told her.  
“The blood of royalty is sacred amongst my kin. It can kill any type of dragon.” I explained.

“And most things.” I said. Arisa frowned.  
“Are you sure? For the amount of weapons, you want me to make from you, It will nearly kill you.” She told me.

“It has to be done for all of our sakes and you know who I want to have these weapons for..” I told her. She sighed.  
“Alright.” She agreed.

“Are you sure.?” Kuroi asked worried.  
“Kuroi, I won't die, trust me.” I told her. She nodded her head. 

“Come this way, I believe there is a black smith shop in this direction.” She told me. I followed her allowing Kuroi to catch up with Kagami and Akashi.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt nothing but pain in the process of my mother making these weapons. I did not scream in pain. My blood was being drained. I did nothing but say enchantments in my mind. My mother was doing the same as she created the blades.  
I could not watch her. I did focus all my energy into living through this pain. I told Kuroi that, I was going to survive. I am determined to keep my word.

My strength was failing me with every wound that was being created. I can hear my mother at work. She was working diligently. I should have known that she knew how to do many things. She is after all queen.  
She was putting extreme care in making these weapons. This sort of thing was like a sacred ritual. I would give my life up for these weapons.

My goal is to survive. I want to continue to watch over Kuroi.   
I closed my eyes in a meditative state. It was a ritual. My mother did not allow anyone to come in.  
I bled, I gave apart myself for the sake of protecting my friends and saving lives. The only one worthy enough to wield these blades. They were Kuroi's friends and herself.  
A bow and sword.

The arrows that were going to made. It will be a special kind of arrow. That will be able to pierce through a dragons hide easily.   
The process was tiring and exhausting. I don't even know how many days have gone by since my mother started. I did fall into a deep sleep after she was done with the last weapon.  
I felt a hand touch me. That stirred me awake. I opened my eyes to find myself in a grand looking tent. I blinked a few times.  
I saw the crown.

“Thranduil..?” I questioned. He placed his hand on me.

“Relax, you are not fully healed.” He told me. His eyes were gentle. Those words of his repeated in my head.

“..Why would you give your heart to me? Doesn't it belong to someone else..?” I asked.  
“My heart is mine to give, Kayln, whether or not you accept, Is your choice.” He whispered.

I felt him running his hand along my scales.  
“Your so beautiful, Lady Kayln.” He said to me.  
It felt nice to be called beautiful.

I am never one to refuse affection. I guess, I have been spoiled in that sense.

“If I could, I'd pamper you everyday..” Thranduil told me.

He was charming for a king. He is not bad looking as an elf. I do like his long hair.  
It sounded nice to be pampered everyday.  
“I know you belong, With your friends.” He stated. I looked at him.

“Your mother brought you to me knowing, I would heal you faster.” Thranduil explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

“Lord Thranduil..” I called his name. He looked at me.

“You know, Your son is more precious then any gem or jewel, The woman who loved you would want you to cherish him more then a few gems because he is your blood and hers..” I said to him.

“I just thought you should know...” I told him. When Kuroi's familiar presence reached me. She came into the tent. Her hair was still the same.

Her purple eyes boring into my sky blue eyes.  
She was hugging me within a minute.  
“I told you, I would not die.” I said to her.

“I know and thank you..” Kuroi whispered in my ear.

There was silence as we took in each others warmth. The trust and the bond was so very deep. It made me stronger because of it.  
I fallowed her outside. There were so many elves. A whole army of them. Kuroi lead me to another tent.  
She opened it. I crawled in with my smaller form.

Akashi was sitting at the head of the table. Kagami on the side. Kise was next to Kuroi. Kuroko looking at the blade that was given to him by mother. That was forged from my body and blood.

“Daiki is with enemy along with Atsushi, the leader of the armies name is Akido.” Akashi explained.

“Akido? That’s one of my brothers he is one of the middle siblings..” I told Akashi.  
“And with him stands an army of two thousand, Able warriors of Dragons..” Akashi said gravely.  
I frowned.

“Two thousand sounds about right but his elite warriors, I know well..” I admitted.  
“Layna, Drew, Alexia, Cosmo, Curtis, Avery, Alexander and Kei.” I told him the name of the eight elite dragons.

“All have been breed for war since birth..” I explained.  
“’And their allegiance with my brother is strong..” I lay on the desk. Akashi frowned.

“For they have pledged their life to him being his knights.” I said.  
“...It will be trouble some if they come to be reinforcements to the Orc army that is already headed our way.”

Akashi stated.

“.The people here won't be able to fight them and the dwarves should they decide to fight will still be over run.” Midorima stated.

“To many enemies..” Kagami muttered.  
“Even with the elves and their numbers the disadvantage..” Kuroko frowned.

“We will just have to go and meet them in battle..” Kuroi said. There eyes all turned to her.  
“We are the only ones that can kill them so we go after the Elite soldiers and kill them..” Kuroi stated.

“Sounds about the only thing to do before the Orc army arrives which will be in a few days..” Akashi agreed.  
“The dwarves, Elf’s and Men are going to be fighting amongst themselves before the army comes.” Kuroko stated.

“They will just have to sort it out themselves if we don't do this everyone dies.” Kuroi stated.  
“We are severely out numbered.” Kise added.

“That does not matter we ride.” Akashi got up from his seat. I looked at him.  
“How did you know, My brothers plans?” I asked.

“Because up until a few days ago, I was working alongside him..” Akashi admitted.  
“But my loyalty lies with my friends that are in this tent.” Akashi looked at everyone who was in the tent.  
There was a silence. I can feel the smiles on everyone's faces.

“Kayln.” Kuroi looked at me. I flew on to the ground growing big in size. I felt something being put on me.  
“Your mother made this for us.” Kuroi said as she placed it on me.

“Ryouta, you need to go with her and get Daiki and Atsushi to defect to our side.” Akashi told him.

“I was going to go with her anyway.” Kise grinned. When he was handed some things.  
“These weapons be sure to give it to them, We will be right behind you.” Kuroko told Kise.

Who nodded his head. Kuroi finished hooking the saddle on my back.  
She hopped on grabbing on to rope. Kise got on after her.  
She looked at everyone in the room.

“For the Elves.” She said.

“For the Humans.” Midorima added.

“And For the Dwarves.” I said.

“We may not be able to get out this alive but at least we stand together as Friends, I know we don't aim to die but anything can happen on the battle field.” Akashi stated.

“Together and Forever we are untied..” Akashi added. The tent was opened.

“Its time for War.” He said. Kuroi made a movement. I moved out of the tent.

“I will see you all on the battle field!” Kuroi yelled. I flew up into the air. The time for war with my brother approaching at an alarming rate.


	10. Chapter 10

The feel of the wind on my wings was nice. The calm breathing from Kuroi was comforting. The single thought of the battle that was fast approaching. It all felt like this was meant to happen.  
I let Kuroi guide me for she knew the way. Kise was with her. He was silent.

“Soon we can all be reunited..” Kise stated.  
“And soon we will be fighting an army of two thousand dragons.” Kuroi added. There was silence. My head shifted.

“We have arrived, Yasuhirocchi, Let me down, I need to find Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi.” Kise said as I flew towards the ground.  
The sound of an army marching can be heard. Kise hopped off while Kuroi steered me upwards. I was up in the sky.  
She flew me way up high.

“Lets draw their attention give them something before the others show up.” She pet my neck. I looked down seeing the troops with weapons. Those humans were covered in armour. I knew they could transform into a dragon if they so desired.  
I flapped my wings and went into the clouds.

“Lets begin.” Kuroi told me.

I dived out of the sky towards the army at fast rate. I used a huge gust of wind from my wings that blew them. I breathed fire at them from the surprise attack. That was when the arrows flew.  
I noticed there were Orcs amongst these dragons. Kuroi started shooting at them. I flew up into sky again doing a circle.

I breathed Ice on them freezing them.  
They won't make it to the army Orcs that were waiting for them. Kuroi was a pretty good rider. She made me avoid death arrows. She fired her arrows at them. They must of been shocked that they were pierced by small arrow.

“Lady Kayln why do you attack your own Kin?” A dragon asked. Her scales were a golden brown color. Her eyes were like the color of stars.

“Cosmo, What your doing is wrong, My mother would of never wanted this to happen.” I told her.  
“Akido loves you Kayln this will only hurt him.” She told me.

“I cannot back out too many lives at stack if he really cares then he will pull back this army and return home.” I said.

“That is not option.” She said before going on to attack.

I flew out of the way. Kuroi's arrow went soaring. It hit her in the eye as she cries out in pain. I flew up and bite her on the neck hard.  
My teeth sinking into her jugular. I ripped her throat out as she fell to the ground.

“From the death of the first elite knight, War has officially been declared for he now knows the death of his loyal kin.” I said hearing a mighty roar from the distance.  
I turned my heads towards the army. People were turning into dragons.

“..We need to lead them away from their route and keep their attention on us for Ryouta's sake.” Kuroi told me.  
“I understand, Are you ready Kuroi?” I asked.  
“I'm ready.” Kuroi answered. A new phase of the battle began

* * *

Kise was behind the rock watching as humans turned into their true nature. He watched as they all began to Kayln and Kuroi. He hid behind the rock grasping on to the weapons. He closed his eyes thinking of everyone.  
A few breathes and he was on the move. He was being light on his feet as he scurried around the rocks. That were in the terrain.

The forces began to go in the opposite direction.  
Golden eyes desperately searched amongst the troops for any sign of his friends. He kept his breathing low and steps as light as he can getting closer to the troops. One hand on his sword as he moved from rock to rock.

There was still no sign of his friends.   
‘Not going to find them at this rate.’ Kise thought to himself. He mulled over his idea's watching how they walk. Then he looked at the armour.   
Kise grabbed a rock and tossed it at soldier. Who turned his direction. He hid as the solider strayed. When they were far enough and out of sight. He killed the soldier and put the armour on him.  
He fell into place marching with them making sure the weapons were concealed in the armour.

* * *

I flew around dodging attack. I both blew fire and Ice from my breathe. Kuroi was shooting every Dragon that came close enough. I maneuvered around the attacks and flew in circles avoiding their own attacks.  
Kuroi was upside down.

She had her bow drawn. She released the arrow with ease hitting another in the head. I did a twirl. I grabbed the neck of another and threw them back.   
Kuroi switched weapons and stabbed the Dragon in the chest before I released them. She switched to her bow shooting another. I flew away from the on coming dragons.  
Army following us as we headed towards a mountain pass. 

“The more you kill the angrier, He gets.” I told Kuroi.  
“Excellent, Lets keep this up there are a lot of enemies to deal with.” Kuroi said. I nodded my head.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro rode along side the rest of his friends to battle. He looked to his left to see Midorima. He looked to his right to see Kuroko.  
Kagami was in the back. The horses were making there way to Kuroi, Kise and Kayln. Midorima glanced at Akashi.

“I can't help but think your up to something.” Midorima stated.

“..We are in the middle of a war of Dragons, I am always up to something.” Akashi stated.  
“You let Kuroi , Kise and Kayln go ahead for what reason..?” Midorima asked.

Akashi saw a bird he stopped his horse. He turned in another direct. The others followed his lead.

“I loathe to admit, Those three are our best fighters and I am confident, they will survive at least three days of battle, before things get bad and with the added Alliance with Daiki and Atsushi, They will keep each other alive.” Akashi explained.

“I see, We were close to already failing with how close Akido's army was coming to Dale and since you learned of the Orc Army from the wizard.” Kuroko looked at Akashi.

Midorima frowned.  
“Were are we going? Getting reinforcements of our own?” Midorima asked.

“..They are already on their way and we are going to meet up with them.” Akashi answered.  
“But, what about Kuroi, Kise and Kayln they are most likely fighting them now.” Kagami stated.

“Kuroi and Ryouta, Have trained with Elves for a whole year, I trust they will be okay.” Akashi told Kagami.

“I have to think of every little possibility to win and stay alive, we will require more help, I know we can do this but we got take everything into account like possible reinforcements on Akido's side and unexpected things happen on the battle field.” Akashi explained.

“Then we need to move quickly, to the reinforcements, I don't fancy leaving them alone out there fighting.” Kagami stated.

“I agree with Kagami-kun, Let us make haste.” Kuroko urged the horse to move faster. The others picked up speed.

* * *

Kise was in the middle of standing amongst the other soldiers. When he noticed the familiar tanned skinned male with royal blue hair and eyes. His golden eyes watched as he patrolled along the troops who were all still and in line.  
Kise stared as the tanned male stopped in right in front of him.

Royal blue orbs met golden one's. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes.  
“Anything wrong, Aomine?” Another spoke who walked up to him clad in Armour.  
“No, nothing is wrong.” Aomine answered.

“Good, Continue with your duty.” He said walking away.

Kise dropped two sword silently on to the ground. Aomine looked down. He knelt down quickly picking up the blades. He placed them on himself. He walked passed the dozen soldiers that were standing perfectly still.  
He stopped at the end turning around. He walked forward to the opposite direction. He saw another tall male with purple hair and eyes on the other end. 

The two walked closer closing the distance to another. When Aomine was directly beside the taller male. He took out one of the blades.  
“Ryouta is here..” Aomine whispered quietly but loud enough for the other to hear. The other glanced at him. He took the blade as they passed each other. 

* * *

In the mountains the dragons were hot on our trail. I flew to avoided certain attacks. Kuroi drew her blade. She got up on the saddle standing. I watched as she ran clutching on to her sword.   
She jumped off of me. She swung down on to a dragon slashing its head.

I flew down to her. She stepped on to me and turned running down my body. She jumped off onto another dragon.  
I used this chance to Charge to charge at one of them. I used my claws to scratched at their face. I blew fire into them. A whip of my tail. They were down as I flew in a circle watching as Kuroi had slice up on the belly of a dragon with her blade. 

I was flying upside down as Kuroi had taken a step on to my belly. She did a flip having her bow and arrow as she shot another. I turned over chomping down on to its neck twisting it hearing a crack.  
I let it go as it fell from the air. Kuroi was holding on chains on the saddle. She swung herself and landed on another dragon. 

She had her bow and shot it in its face from landing on its snout. There was cru a pain as she jumped on another dragon. She put arrows through every Dragon she landed on playing hop scotch.  
I battle a few of my own before she landed back on to my saddle.  
Kuroi took a breathe.

“Its getting late.” She said to me.  
I nodded my head.  
“I have feeling we will be battling all night.” I said to her.

She sighed.  
“Of course leave the women to do all the dirty work those boys better get here soon.” Kuroi stated.  
“I agree.” I said as another flank of Dragons came our way. Kuroi resorted to shooting them down with her arrows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally caught up ~ Wooh! Now is the time for my long awaited Eleventh Chapter ~

Aomine looked at the darkened sky. He touched the sword at his side. He stood outside the tent. He walked into the tent to see a male clad in armour. He had dark brown hair and eyes.

“Drew!” A messenger came running into the tent.

Aomine looked at him. Who stood in front of the elite knight.  
“What?” Drew asked glaring at the messenger. Aomine stood diligently beside him.

“Our numbers are rapidly decreasing, I am afraid we are suffering major casualties.” The messenger stated. Drew hit the table hard.

“What’s so hard about killing a puny little human girl and a hybrid Dragon!?” He snapped.  
Aomine forced himself to look any where but the elite guard of Akido. He sighed leaning back.

“I should of known, Lady Kayln is strong one, she is one of the rare elemental dragons in our realm and not such an easy target..” Drew grumbled.

“Lord Akido will not be happy, that the movement of our army has stopped, He wont be so pleased if we let down Azog the Defiler.” Drew rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Send me Murasakibara, I have a job for him.” Drew called out.

“Right away.” The messenger left. Aomine glanced at Drew.  
“Kayln is strong, I just don't understand why she would side with the humans..” Drew grumbled.

“...She is also kind hearted to be killing her own kind, She must be in great pain..” He mumbled.   
Few moments later. A tall male with purple hair walked in stood at the desk.

“Murasakibara watch over Layna tonight she is still feeling under the weather.” Drew told him.  
“As you order.” Murasakibara turned. He glanced at Aomine walking passed him and left the tent.

“Aomine come, tonight we dine together.” He told him. Aomine followed Drew. He ate together with him and the other warrior’s.   
He was outside the tent were Drew was sleeping.

It was late at night. Aomine looked around. He went inside the tent. Where he heard Drew quietly slumbering.  
He took the blade out of his sheath. He walked over to the bed. He stabbed him right in the heart. Drew gasped out.

Aomine pushed the blade further into to him.

“It was a pleasure working with you Drew, Sorry it had to end this way.” Aomine took the blade out.  
He wiped the blood from his sword. He walked out the tent. Once he stepped out. A solider came up to him. He tensed. The helmet was thrown off and the armour.

“Gawd that was horrible, Making me wait all day in that, Come on lets get to Murasakibaracchi.” Kise said as Aomine nodded his head after calming down realizing that it was just Kise.  
The two walked around the camp. When Murasakibara walked out. A frown on his face.

“You made me kill a girl who always gave me sweets you owe me.” Murasakibara stated. Kise patted his shoulder.  
“Sorry.” Kise said.

“I want to see Kuroi and the others again.” Aomine stated. When they both heard a roar of agonizing pain.   
“Akidochin knows they are dead he will be angry.” Murasakibara stated.  
“Well lets get to it.” Aomine said as Kise nodded his head.

* * *

Akashi turned his head having to hear a roar. That seemed to shake the whole earth itself. Kuroko looked back as there horse walked.  
“..That sounded painful..” Kuroko stated. Akashi steered his horse.

“There is no going back our loyalty lies with Kuroi, Choices have been made and we know which side we are on..” Akashi stated.

“..Your right but, I don't think any of us will ever be the same after this.” Kuroko stated.  
Kagami's horse pushed itself in between the two of them.  
“As long as we are all together again it won't matter how much we change because we all have each other.” Kagami stated.

“Your right Kagami-kun, everything will be okay.” Kuroko smiled.  
Midorima was quiet listening to the conversation.

“Where are the reinforcements.” He asked. When they all heard the sound of a horn.  
“..Over there.” Akashi said steering the horse in the direction of the sound. 

* * *

It was hard for me to ignore the pain my brother was feeling. When I heard his roar. I had to keep myself focused. Kuroi was relying on me to keep her alive. I was relying on her to keep me alive.  
My heart aches with every death of my kin.

I had to do this for the sake of those who are alive. Mother has always told me. That the right choice wasn't always the easiest one to make.  
Kuroi patted my neck in comfort as if she senses my emotions. 

“We will get through this together.” She told me. I nodded my head. There was a battle that needed to be won.

* * *

Akashi got off his horse to walk to the elf a few feet away. Who had black hair. That wad clad in armour on a horse. He bowed his head.  
“Lord Elrond, I am grateful for your assistance.” Akashi bowed his head.

“I have seen the future and today without my help, You all will fall and that is something, I can't allow happen not after knowing the truth behind your actions.” He stated.  
Kuroko looked at the whole army of elves.  
“That’s a lot of elves.” Kagami stated.

“Akashi, Do you hear that? The mighty roar of Dragons.” Midorima frowned.  
Akashi turned his head.

“A great thunder storm approaches.” Elrond stated.  
“My Lord Elrond , We need to prepare now, My friends are out there and I will not leave them to fight this battle alone.” Akashi stated.

“I understand let us make haste.” Elrond turned. Akashi and the others followed the Elvin Lord to his army.

* * *

Kuroi slayed many dragons. I helped her take many lives of my kin. There was no end to this fight   
“I hope that idiot found, Aomine and Murasakibara by now.” She panted.

I ripped apart another throat of my kin. I heard the mightiest roar of all from way back of the army.  
“Kuroi there are a lot of my Kin coming this way.” I told her.  
“I will not abandon you so don't you dare ask me to..” Kuroi gripped the reins.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something to do. That will help me and her survive another day.   
The sound of thunder reached my ears. I turned my head to clouds. Mother Nature was a powerful force.

“Kuroi, I will protect you with my life.” I said turning to the clouds.

While hundreds of Dragons came at the two of us. I flew towards the clouds an idea forming the chances of survival even if it was slim.  
I will take 1% chance over Zero any day.

I flew towards the clouds the sound of thunder reaching my ears. I took a calming breathe using my light ability to shield Kuroi.   
I was in the dark clouds. There was lightening every where. I took a breathe before drawing in the power. I stored it within myself with every strike.

I kept absorbing the abuse of mother nature.   
I took hits that struck me from all directions. Drawing in the power as flock of dragons grew near. I used my heart to keep Light magic strong to protect Kuroi.

The bond we shared was a strong one.  
The power was becoming to much for me to handle. It was becoming painful. I kept absorbing the power.

“Kayln..” Kuroi sounded worried.

I flew up into the big black cloud. I released all the electrical energy upon the dragons around me. I also drew in bolts of lightening..  
I was ball of energy striking every dragon around me. I fought back the pain and the tears when it became to much.

I had to keep Kuroi safe on my back.   
When the energy was finally released. I began to fall having no energy left. Kuroi pulled back on the chain.  
I willed myself to move my aching body. I slowed the descend towards the ground. Kuroi made me fly and glide in direction.

I was hardly paying attention to wounded.  
I trusted her to move me in the right direction. I willed myself to move no matter how painful and tired. I am using so much of my power. It was gentle land on solid ground.  
The last thing.

I felt before there was darkness was a gentle hand on my neck. I felt danger near but couldn't will my body to move anymore.  
“I will protect you this time Kayln rest.” her voice was soothing and I let myself fall into darkness of my mind. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroi stayed neared Kayln who was passed out on the ground. Her breathing was steady as the young girl looked around the area. The only thing Kuroi saw were bodies of dragons still falling from the sky.  
Her purple eyes scanned the area before making it back to Kayln.

The white beast was still sleeping soundly. When the weather took a turn for the worst it was raining buckets.   
Kuroi helped Kayln into a cave she found near by and took refuge in the place. She gathered some wood and some twigs.  
Kayln made a fire. Kuroi leaned against her scales and started to clean her weapons. She felt the rumble of her tummy. Kuroi sighed. She got and tried to look for anything to eat.  
She found a small clearing in the cave. On the other side. The whole place was lit up by gems. There was a lake in the middle. She found fish and began to gather food.

Kuroi stayed neared Kayln who was passed out on the ground. Her breathing was steady as the young girl looked around the area. The only thing Kuroi saw were bodies of dragons still falling from the sky.

Her purple eyes scanned the area before making it back to Kayln. The white beast was still sleeping soundly. When the weather took a turn for the worst it was raining buckets.   
Kuroi helped Kayln into a cave she found near by and took refuge in the place.

She gathered some wood and some twigs.  
Kayln made a fire. Kuroi leaned against her scales and started to clean her weapons. She felt the rumble of her tummy. Kuroi sighed. She got up and tried to look for more food to eat.

The fire was used to cook the fish. She ate and rested while keeping an eye out for any enemies.  
Three or Four hours later.

Kuroi awoke from the sound of something falling to the ground. She grabbed her weapons and bow and went to check what the sound had been outside of the cave.

It was then that she saw a group of Orcs. Kuroi clutched on to her bow. She used the rocks to sneak around the Orcs. She jumped up on the rock. She shot an Orc in the head. She noticed one going for the horn.  
She did a flip off the rock and sliced the Orcs head off. She slashed there heads off their body. She stabbed another in the chest. She sliced the torso of another.   
She fought the orcs with her blade.

When they were all killed. She went back to the cave to check on Kayln. Who was still sleeping soundly. Kuroi walked over patting her snout. She lowered herself kissing her forehead before getting up again.

She scouted the area for anything that could be useful. She also looked for food for Kayln. It wad a day of scouting the mountain area and finding food. That she left for Kayln who ate when she was hungry.  
The next day. Kuroi walked back and forth.

She could feel that there was another battle through her soul bond with Legolas. The young prince of Mirkwood emotions were that of urgency.  
Kuroi contemplated leaving Kayln to find her other friends. There weren't any Dragons in the air. There were no more signs of the Orcs.

That left her to think about home. The things that had transpired in this world.  
The war that was being fought. Another long drawn out silence. She listened to the calm breathing of Kayln.  
She eventually fell asleep after getting some water.

* * *

I woke up to Kuroi sleeping soundly. I looked around the cave. I ate the fish that was in front of me. I finished eating moving my left wing. I was happy that it wasn't hurting me anymore.  
I moved my right wing. That was also not hurting me. The movement made Kuroi wake up. Who looked around feeling alert.

Her purples eyes landed on me.  
“Are you well enough to fly again?” Kuroi asked. I nodded my head. She grabbed the chain. I got up and she walked me out into the light. Kuroi hopped on to the saddle.

“Lets find the others.” Kuroi said.

I flew up into the air. I flew around the mountain and trailed back seeing the bodies of my kin. I focused on my task at hand.  
Kuroi suddenly steered me in a different direction. I looked to see a destroyed camp site. Kuroi hopped off of me. She looked around the camp site before hopping on to my saddle.  
She made me fly again.

I helped her try and find her friends. That’s when the sound of het arrows reached my ears. She fired at something. I looked down to see a group of Orcs. O saw three people.   
One with blonde. The other dark blue and the last one with purple hair. I knew the blonde one was Kise. Kuroi assisted them by shooting her arrows from the sky killing the Orcs.  
Kuroi has improved significantly having to hit them in the head. She got one in the eye.

“Yasuhirocchi!!” Kise yelled out. I flew around them as Kuroi shot arrows. I saw the dark blue hair male slash an Orc. The purple hair male attacked another one.  
Kise also attacked the Orcs.

When he got yelled at by one of them. Once they were taken care of. I flew down on to the ground.  
Kuroi got off the saddle. She ran over hugging Kise. Who gave her a tight embrace. She also hugged the two.

“Ahomine, I see you are doing well.” Kuroi punched his arm. He rubbed his arm. I felt purple orbs on me. I looked at him.  
“Right, Kayln this is Aomine Daiki and the other one is Murasakibara Atsushi.” Kuroi introduced me.  
“Ahomine, Murasakibara this is Kayln.” Kuroi introduced. Aomine looked me over.

“We have a dragon on our side.?” Aomine questioned.  
“She's actually a Dragon Hybrid.” Kise pointed out.  
“We have been looking for you for days what happened..?” Kise asked. Kuroi looked at him.

“Kayln was weak after unleashing a powerful attack using the forces of Mother Nature, She needed to rest, I was the only one who kept her safe.” Kuroi explained.  
“Right, Now we just need to find Akashicchi and we will all be reunited.” Kise grinned.  
“That huge burst of lightening in the sky, It may have bought us some time.” Murasakibara explained.

“That was Kayln, She killed many and protected me, we should use this chance to track down Akashi.” Kuroi turned to me.   
“Then lets go!” Kise grinned. When there was the sound of a giant horn. I turned my head towards the sound.  
There was an Orc . Who was holding onto the horn. I watched as more Orcs came out of the cave that was a little ways from where we were all standing.  
Kuroi raised her blade.

“I don't want to be delayed anymore..” She stated.  
“Lets take care of these Orcs before looking for Akashi.” Aomine said.  
“..I much rather look for Akachin.” Murasakibara grumbled. When he blocked the attack of an Orc with his blade. He countered by slicing their torso.

The Orc was dead. We were left with little choice but to fight. I used my fire breathe to burn them to ashes.  
Aomine and Kise were double teaming the Orcs that came near them. Kuroi was on her own cutting down the enemy.   
It was another long drawn out battle. When the last of the Orcs were killed. There was this sound of a bird.  
Aomine looked up at the eagle. He got up.  
“Come on, That bird will take us to Akashi.” Aomine said.

“Finally! We are going to be reunited!!” Kise looked super excited about seeing his friends again.  
“.We are still in the middle of war idiot..” Kuroi stated. She had a small smile. Murasakibara was already fallowing the bird. I trailed behind everyone slowly walking as we let the bird guide us to their missing friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroi was walking next to Kise. Aomine and Murasakibara were fallowing the bird. The battle before had gone silent. There were no Orcs. No dragons. There was just me and my friends.  
My thoughts of how many of my people. I have killed in the past few days. War was never a pleasant thing. I was experiencing first hand how unpleasant this was all for me. I had memories of being a young hatchling with most of those dragons.

It was mostly the elite dragon knights. That I had spent time with when I was young.  
My mother must be in pain seeing this and my brother. Who had already felt the passing of his kin. He was going to be in despair. I know that he was most likely going to fight till his very last breathe.

“ _ **Save Thorin Oakenshield and his nephew's they will not fall for this is my apology for the disruption of the balance because of Akido.**_ ”

My mothers voice ran through my head. I paused feeling a faint glow from my pendant. I paused looking at the portal that had opened. It was my mothers doing no doubt. I looked at the portal for a long minute. When my eyes looked back at Kuroi. There was a silent conversation between the two of us.  
Kuroi walked and removed the saddle from me 

“Go, We will be fine just make it back to us safely.” She kissed my fore head.

I flew up into the air. There was one more thing for me to do. I can feel the urgency and so I glided straight into the portal.  
It was only for a second. I was in the portal. I came out from the other side. I saw a pale Orc. I charged and knocked into the pale Orc hard. Who was caught off guard. I flew out of the small place knocking the Orc out.   
I notice a blonde dwarf falling. I dived down towards the ground. He landed on my back. I noticed the pale Orc. Who had hit the ground.

“Give me the dwarf, She-dragon.” He said in fury.

I glared at him.

“I am not obligated to listen to you, Orc.” I said getting up as he swung his weapon at me.

I jumped up into the air. I used my wings to blow him into the stone wall another Orc jumped at me. I whacked it with my tail. I flew up wards.  
I breathed fire at them from the sky. I did a twirl avoiding some arrows. I felt a grip on my neck. I glanced at the blonde dwarf. I saw back after Lake Town was destroyed.

“Kili!” The blonde shouted.

I noticed the black hair dwarf that had spoke with Tauriel. The pale Orc was headed right towards him.   
I activated my light power. I used it to put a shield over him the blow of the pale Orcs blow was hard. That my shield around the dwarf deflected the blow and made him get sent flying back into the stone.  
Pale Orc glared at me. I glared back. He smirked.

“Lady Kayln, your brother would be disappointed in you.” He told me.

I was shocked.

“Of course you would know of my brother..” I looked to the side.

I kept the shield around the black hair dwarf. Who was fighting off the Orcs. 

“Akido..” I said with remorse.

“He will be here soon with his army of Two Thousand Dragons.” He told me.

“Are you so sure..? That you will win this? Or even get what you want? The Durins Line will continue to Live..” I said to him.

He growled at me. I growled back as he lunged. I dodged the attack. I flew around and grabbed the black hair dwarf with my mouth.

“Hey!! put me down!!” He yelled.

I flew up into the air. I can feel the glare of the Orc. I had to keep them safe. I did not notice the arrow that hit me and pierced my scale.   
I stopped myself from crying out in pain before flying to safety. I put the black haired dwarf down. I fell to my side. The pain of that arrow. It must of been one of those specially made arrows to kill a dragon.

“Hey!!” The black hair dwarf yelled in alarm.

He looked around.

“Fili! She is hurt..” He must of found the arrow.

The blonde dwarf looked at the arrow.

He pet my snout.

“You saved me and my brother..” Fili's arms were warm to the touch.

“We can't just leave her..” Kili stated.

“But, Uncle..” Kili looked torn.

I felt the arrow get pulled out of me. I bit back a scream. I did not think that the blonde dwarf presence was comforting. 

“Go to him, I will stay with her and protect her.” Fili stated.

Kili nodded his head. I closed my eyes.  
‘I saved Fili and hopefully the other will make it out alive..’ I thought to myself. 

“I saw you in the cells in Mirkwood, What was your name again?” Fili asked.

“Kayln.” I answered.

“Fili and that was brother Kili.” Fili told me.

“I figured as much, I heard the two of you talking..” I told Fili. Who was leaning against me.

“..You'll make it through this..” Fili looked at the wound.

He grabbed something putting it against my body. He pressed down on the wound hard. I nearly winced from the pain.

“...I hope this will all be over soon, For your sake my lady.” Fili stated. I thought of Kuroi. 

“I think, I'm starting to understand Love..” I muttered. 

“What do you mean..?” Fili looked at me.

“Its nothing, Fili..” I said.

He kept pressure on my wound. It was actually helping me heal. There were enemies. I was protecting myself and Fili with light magic.

“My uncle was right about you being a beautiful creature..” Fili ran his fingers against my scales.

“Kili!” Tauriel’s voice made me perk up.

I heard it from the distance. I looked at Fili. 

“Your hurt.” Fili told me.

I glared. He sighed getting on me. I flew up into the air. I moved seeing the Orcs being taken out.  
I saw a big Orc.

“Kili!” Fili yelled.

I saw Kili being held. While the Orc had something pointy hovering over him.  
That Orc looked at me. I looked back at him. He did the most unexpected thing. He dropped Kili to the ground. 

“You are Kayln, daughter of Queen Arisa..” He bowed his head so low to me.

He was on his knees. This Orc surprised me.

“H-How do you know of my mother?” I asked.

“She saved my life when I was young and an old friend of mine mentioned you through his letter to me.” He told me.

“I am Bolg the spawn of Azog.” He introduced himself.

“Why are you sparing the life of the one you have been ordered to kill..” I asked him. Bolg eyes looked into mine.

“..I wish to swear allegiance to the daughter of the dragon who saved me so many years ago..” Bolg stated.

“Are you really prepared to go against everything you have been taught and betray your own kin just to side with me? Who owes you nothing.” I asked him.

“Yes.” Bolg took his weapon.

He pointed it to himself. I was kind of shocked.

“I will even kill myself if you desire it my lady..” Bolg said.

I watched as he was about to end his own life.

“Stop!” I yelled at him.

“You foolish Orc! If you want to prove your loyalty to me, then kill your own father..” I stated. 

“And prevent Thorin Oakenshield from dying!” I yelled.

“As you wish, Kayln” Bolg stated.

I watched him go.

“Kili!” Tauriel ran to him who was on the ground.

I lowered myself as Fili went to hug his brother.  
I looked in the direction of Bolg. Tauriel hugged Kili. She kissed his fore head. The tight embrace.

“Lady Kayln, I am so glad you came and saved him.” Tauriel stated.

“..It was a request of my mother, The Durins Line shall not fall in this battle..” I said lowering myself.

That’s when a woman walked out. Her hair was a scarlet red. Her eyes were a beautiful Light Pink.

“Lady Kayln please talk to me..” Her eye’s were pleading.

“You are betrothed to my brother, Emma.” I said in recognition.

She looked so distressed. There were tear stains on her cheek.

“You and your family value each other right?” Her voice was pleading. I was silent looking at her.

“Then please, please keep our beloved child safe from this accursed war!” She had fallen to her knee.

She was in tear.

“Child?!” I was alarmed.

She looked at me. In her arms was a little bundle.

“He would not listen to reason my princess I tried so hard to stop him but. The evil in his heart is to grand, my lady Kayln only death can free him of his evil..” She was crying.

I was in shock. I reverted to my human form grabbing my blanket. I walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Please, Kayln...” she was pleading to me.

She grabbed my shoulder.  
She hugged.

“Take care of our Beloved Kiana..” She whispered.

When I noticed the wound.

“No! Emma..!” I yelled she slumped over. She had soft smile.

“No no no, Please.” I said pushing her over.

She placed her hand on my own.

“It will be hard young princess, Free our beloved, Akido..” Emma had gone silent.

The cries of the baby echoed. I felt the tears fall from my eyes.  
My thoughts went to her. She was nice to me in the dragon realm. She was also a human. She found the realm on her own. She lived longer then any human. She once told me of an enchantment. 

That wad when I was just a little hatchling. The pain in my heart increased. I knew she drew her last breathe.  
The baby cried. I picked her up. I felt like crying myself. I breathed. The baby looked up at me. Her eyes were so innocent. She had her mothers eyes. I hugged her softly.   
Why did this responsibility have to fall to me.  
Kiana blew little raspberry. I glanced at her dead mother. The worst of it is knowing she was going to have a dead father.

“I am so sorry, Kiana..” I looked up at the sky.

“I’m sorry..” I apologized. It wasn't going to change anything.

“Lady Kayln.” Thranduil's voice. I turned my head to him.

“I cannot return your affections..” I took a step forward.

“I have no right to ask this of you My Lord..” I was trying not break. I held out the baby to him.

“Please..” I was in distressed.

Thranduil looked at the child in my arms. He took the baby from me.

“You have been burdened with so much Lady Kayln..” He said to me.  
“I will treat her as if she were my own.” Thranduil told me.

“Her name is Kiana..” I told him.

I stepped back. When I noticed Bolg was carrying a Thorin. Who put him down.  
I turned into a Dragon.

“I must return to my friends, My battle has not yet ended.” I told Thranduil.

He turned away.

“Please take care of the dwarves.” I told him.  
“I'm going with you.” Legolas voice who jumped on my back.

“Legolas..” I was shocked.  
“I have been away from her far to long and have let her fight this battle alone, I must protect her ..” Legolas stated.

I realized it was the soul bond. That he shared with her.

“Alright..” I went to fly up into the air.  
“Legolas.” Thranduil's voice stopped me. Legolas looked back at Thranduil.

“Your Mother Loved you..” Thranduil told him. I realized this was a tender moment between father and son.   
“I don't understand what battle are you talking about?!” Kili yelled after the moment was over between.

Thranduil and Legolas.

“...I will protect your kin, the Elves and the humans from my kin, this I swear, Bolg.” I looked at Azogs spawn.  
“You may fallow if you wish, but know that you will be at risk, take care of yourself.” I told him.

Bolg nodded his head.   
I took Legolas with me and flew in the direction of Kuroi's scent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but efficient, xD

I was sad flying in the direction of Kuroi. The thought of Emma. The wounds on her. She must of protected her child with her life. Her words of my brother. Akido who was waging war.   
Azog was dead. Bolg is alive. He swore his allegiance to me. The forces have been cut down thanks to me and Kuroi. 

Kuroi must be enjoying her time reunited with all her friends from her world. Legolas was so light on my back. I forgot he was there. I was flying smoothly. I know there were words that were exchange between himself and Thranduil.  
Thranduil spoke of a person by the name Strider. Legolas was probably going to seek him out after this battle.   
This tad bit was enough to distract me from my thoughts. That were getting a little depressing.

“Are you okay?” Legolas asked.  
“..sorry, Legolas, your father wanted you to have a bond with me but it turned out, you have a bond with Kuroi.” I said to him.

“.It was probably meant to happen that way.” Legolas said quietly. The flight was nice and peaceful.

“She's worried for you.” Legolas told me.  
“I think she feels the sadness you feel.” He added.

I did not deny his claim. My bond with Kuroi was strong. It grew since our fight with my kin. 

“I see a camp.” Legolas told me.

I turned my head. There was indeed a camp. I realized it did not take that long to find it.   
‘We are so close to Raven hill..’ I thought to myself. It really would have been bad if we did not leave when we did to intercept this army. My brother was leading.  
I saw an archer point at me.

There was a hand that stopped him. I was glad to see Akashi. He looked at me with a critical eye. I flew down.   
Legolas jumped down. Kuroi emerged from the tent. Legolas ran to her. He picked her up and spun her around. She did not have time to react to the kiss that was given to her. I saw her melt into his arms.  
Akashi looked less then pleased to see them.

There was anger and a hint of envy. He turned his head away.

“Glad to see your well, Kayln.” Akashi greeted me.  
“I am sorry for suddenly leaving them.” I apologized.

“You had your reasons and it has been quiet since you've been gone no movement from Akido's army.” Akashi explained.

“Does that worry you?” I asked.

He shook his head. He did glare at Legolas once more. Kuroi walked over to me. She looked at Akashi.

“Are you alright?” Kuroi asked.

“Fine considering, I haven't stabbed your lover.” Akashi nearly seethed. He turned on his heel and went back into the tent.

“Super protective boys, I can handle myself just fine.” Kuroi grumbled.

I nuzzled her as she pet me. Her touch was soft and gentle. When we both felt as if we were being stared at so our heads turn. There was a man standing there. Black hair and brown eyes.

“Who are you?” Kuroi asked.  
“I go by many names but here you can call me Estel.” He answered.

“Kuroi Yasuhiro and this is Kayln.” Kuroi introduced herself and me. He walked over to me.  
“A beautiful creature..” Estel reached over. I let him touch me. He was a good man.

“Thank you for your kind words.” I said to him.

He looked shocked but did not move away.

“You can talk..” Estel looked shocked from the revelation. He kept petting me. I did not mind the attention.  
“Its easy to get attached to her.” Kuroi admitted.

Estel looked at her.

“Kuroi.” Legolas called her name.  
“Yasuhirocchi!” Kise grinned. She looked at both Legolas and Kise. Kuroi sighed. 

“I leave her in your care Estel.” Kuroi walked away with Legolas and Kise. I watched them leave before my eyes averted to Estel.

“..She is right about easy attachment..” Estel went silent.

He made me walk with him. I followed him. He stopped to look at me once more. I looked at him in confusion.

“She is lucky to have you.” He admitted.

The next day. I woke up to elves moving around in camp. I saw Midorima who was gathering supplies. Kuroi had attached the saddle on to me. She hopped on my back. I saw Legolas and Kise saddle up some horses.

“What is going on..?” I asked.  
“We are all marching to attack, Akashi had talked to the Elvin Lord and both think it would be wise to bring the fight to them before any form of reinforcements come.” Kuroi explained.

“I see..” I flew up into the air. Kuroi pulled on the reins.

She was clad in armour. She had her weapons attached.

“He wants us to attack first.” Kuroi told me.  
“Always send the woman to do to the dirty work.” I shook my head. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another Chapter! Woo! ENJOY ~~ ♡♡♡

The first attack on my brothers forces was that of a surprise attack. I breathed fire along those who have yet to turned into Dragons. I blew my Ice breathe at them just to freeze them.  
There was sparks of lightening.

I protected Kuroi as she started to fire her arrows at them. They really weren't ready for a surprise attack. My brothers forces weren't this weak or was there something else at play here.  
Emma came to mind. Who was his love. She died but their child lived. She did everything to ensure the safety of her daughter. I was to attack the father.

Who had gone mad.   
This was far from a fairy tale ending. The army soon started to retaliate. I heard the sound of a horn. I watched as the elves unleashed arrows. That had gone soaring through the air and hit the soldiers.   
‘Those arrows are made to specifically kill Dragons how did Lord Elrond get it..?’ I asked myself.   
The soldiers were charging. I saw some of them turn into dragons. The second phase of this battle was on.

* * *

Kise charged in with his horse. His golden eyes looking up on the air. Legolas jumped into the fray abandoning his horse. Kise did the same doing a flip. He drew his sword and took out some of the soldiers making his way to Legolas.  
He slid in slashing at one who was about to hit Legolas from behind.

Kise turned as Legolas did the same. They killed the enemies opposite of each other.  
Their eyes met for a second. Kise smirked. Legolas raised his eyebrow. The fight was on as they cooperated with each other taken down the enemy.

* * *

Aomine thought back to the simpler days back in his world. Where the only problems in the world were home work and playing basketball. That all seemed like a pipe dream. He was now fighting in a war with dragons.  
Where his life could possibly end.

The tanned teen raised his sword. He swung his sword and slashed at the head of the enemy. He blocked the blade of another. He stabbed another in the chest.   
Now it was a matter of life and death. He vowed to fight to survive to stay with his friends.

* * *

Kuroko was moving in silence amongst the soldiers. It was like nobody can see him. The presence of his low. He killed with ease. Light blues spotted Kise and Legolas fighting along side each other. Those two were a force in itself.

They covered each others backs.   
It looked to him that they were dancing. He diverted his attention up to see Kayln and Kuroi taken care of the Dragons in the sky. He shook his head.   
‘The faster this is over, the sooner we can all be together in peace.’ He thought to himself. He got ready and started to get to work.

* * *

Murasakibara grimaced as the blood splashed on his cheek. He dodged and spear. He stabbed a soldier in the head. He pulled his sword and blocked an attack. Blade clash as he fought for his friends.   
Blood was being spilled. There was even more blood shed. His body moved on its own. He dodged, Countered and attack. It was all so troublesome.

He would rather go back home and eat sweets.   
These dragon soldiers and Kayln's brother made it all difficult. He would give anything to get a bite to eat something sugary sweet. When he heard a horn blow from the enemy. He glanced to see Orcs.   
The purple hair male cursed up a storm. This was one thing they were trying to avoid.

* * *

Kagami took the blade out of a dragon. He blocked some arrows that came from the Orc army that had to just come and show up. This battle had only started not even ten minutes and they had back up.   
Kagami moved before getting stab by a soldier that was a dragon.

Another had come to his aid. He recognized the person as Estel. Who had been training him with a sword before this madness started.   
He was grateful for the aid.

He decided to stick close to Estel. He figured that it would be the best way to survive. He was learning how to fight rather quickly being on the battle field. He joined up with Estel and together they took down the forces of the dragon and Orc army.

* * *

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had been studying medicine from this world since being dragged to this world. He had learned more from Elrond. Elvish medicine was intriguing. He wanted to learn more. He read as much as he could. He sat through a lecture spending time with Elrond. He could be more helpful when it came to healing people.

In all honesty the fact that all of his friends were on the front line of this battle. It drove him over the edge with worry. He was stuck in the back. There will be needing medical attention to those that will be injured.   
He was mildly irritated when more Orcs came.

Akashi had predicted that this was going to happen. That did not mean he was pleased with the idea. Midorima equipped himself with medical supplies.   
He grabbed his sword. He made his way into the fray. The reason for that was because he could not just sit back any longer. It was one of his main priorities to keep his friends alive and save as many as he is able.

* * *

Akashi watched as Midorima went deeper into the battle. The arrows from the elves kept them at bay. Once the Orc army came. He was not overly worried. However the dragons in the sky shifted their attention to them.   
He had hope that whatever attack that was coming. That it would not hit any of his good friends on the field. He knew it was heartless of him.

He preferred the elves to die then anyone he really knew.   
Dragon fire rained down on them. The strange feeling of warmth had enveloped his body. The sudden light feeling he had through his entire being. It was different but not uncomfortable. It made him feel safe and invincible. 

The red head looked up into the sky to see Kayln glowing. He realized it was her doing. The dragon hybrid of their group was trying to prevent as much death as she could. The self sacrificing dragon was doing everything she could to keep not only him and his friends alive. She was also trying to protect the elves.  
Akashi gripped the sword. That was made by her own flesh and blood.   
‘'What am I doing standing here..? ‘ He asked himself. He thought of what to do and watched the fight in front of him. He got on a horse and charged towards the army of Orcs that had four trolls charging there way.

* * *

Kuroi felt the energy surge through Kayln. She protect there allies with her light magic. She shot arrows on incoming dragons. She shot some in the eye and in the heart.  
Her arrows were never ending. She did not relent in her attack. She briefly glanced at the trolls that came from the Orc army. When she focused in killing those in the air.  
Kayln's magic was some what soothing.

It made her focus more. There was no doubt that everyone was fighting now. She spotted Akashi riding to the trolls. She shot down a few enemies that were going to attack him. She aimed her arrow saving Aomine who was about to get slashed.  
Kuroko was no where to be seen. Kagami was fighting along side Estel. Kise and Legolas were mowing down forces like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with two of them.   
She was glad to have a great vantage point.

She jumped doing a flip in the air listening to her instincts. She landed on the saddle. Kaylen flew as several dragons chased her down.  
Kuroi had no problems sticking arrows in there skull as Kayln flew in circles. She had grabbed on to the chain. Kayln spun her body in the air avoiding attacks.  
Dragon Hybrid Princess breathed fire.

Kuroi did a few quick shots. The sound of their cries was enough to convince her that they were dying. She was covered in light magic as Kayln did another attack with lightening.   
When there was silence. Kuroi's purple orbs looked around to see that the dragons were now in a circle. They were all flying idle. She looked confused.

“Kayln what’s going on?” She asked her.  
“They're giving room for a sky battle.” Kayln answered. Kuroi gripped her bow.

“I'm ready.” She said awaiting to fight whatever opponent that was coming to challenge them.


	16. Chapter 16

There was dragon's all around myself and Kuroi. She was gripping her bow. Three dragons came flying up.   
They were all larger and wearing dragon armour. One dragon was red. I knew it was Alexia. Her eyes were a ruby red color. The other was Avery. Her scales were a lighter red. Her eyes were beautiful purple color.

The last one was Curtis. Who was light blue dragon with hazel green eyes.

“My brother sent all three of you..?” I asked. There was silence.  
“I did not wish to fight but so many of our brethren had fallen..” Alexia looked at the battle.

“Elves are starting to waver but your side forces are to huge..” She stated.

“Not to mention your chosen knights all wield a blade fatal to all dragons and have you protecting them.” Alexia shook her head.

“...My brother is there no saving him?” I had to ask.  
“..Death can only save us all now for his mind has been corrupted by evil.” Avery told me. 

“...He has a daughter you know..” I looked at the ground.  
“Raise her well, Lady Kayln.” Curtis said to me.

There was a roar from the dragons.

“Lets us begin.” They said all flying at me at once.

I flew up into the air. Kuroi steered me away from their dragon breathe. The only thing that could be done was to avoid there attacks.  
I used my light magic to envelope my body. There was a bright light coming from me. That blinded all for a second. I managed to fly away.

Kuroi was already shooting her arrows.   
When Alexia and Avery both went to bite on to me. I avoided there teeth doing a back wards twirl.   
I moved in a circle unleashing my fire breath on them. I dodged Curtis attack. Fire breathing battle between the three of us.

That lasted a ten minutes.  
I got hold of Alexia’s neck. Kuroi drew her sword and sliced the head of Avery. There was another dead.  
Alexia struggled in my mouth.

I bite down harder crushing her. My teeth sunk lower. I twisted her beck hard. There was crack. She went limp.  
I dropped as Kuroi shot Curtis in the head. Dragons in the air all retreated. I watched as they fled. 

* * *

Kuroko had been moving along the enemy troops with ease none noticed him. He went past some orcs.   
He paused hiding behind an Orc. He saw these cloaked figures standing in a circle. He heard murmurs from them. A language he couldn't understand.

One that was hard to decipher.  
He watched them carefully.

“Is the spell ready?” One of them said.

“Its almost done, Lady Kayln will not be able to survive this spell.” There was the smirk on the guys features. Kuroko grew worried.

He backed up and slid through the forces.  
He tried to look for anyone of his friends. He finally spotted Kise and Legolas both taken out Orcs. Kise had blood splattered on his face.

He stabbed another in the chest. Legolas cut the head off another Orc.

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko walked over.

Kise stabbed the Orc behind him.

“Kurokocchi what are you doing here.?” Kise asked.

“I am concerned the enemy seems to be preparing a spell for Kayln, I fear if that hits her, Kuroi will also get affected..” Kuroko explained.

“That’s not good news.” Kise frowned. Legolas stepped back to Kise.  
“We may already be to late..” Legolas pointed to the light. Kise eyes widen.

* * *

There was a light in in my peripheral vision. That was forming.

‘'That spell..’ I thought thinking back to something my mother told me. Akido was willing to go as far as using a forbidden spell just to kill me.   
‘Its going to hit me no matter what..’ I thought to myself.

I had to protect Kuroi. I started to feel my ability rise. I chanted words in my head for counter measures. I flew down towards Kise and Legolas.

“I am sorry Kuroi.” I said as I bit on to her clothes and flung her off my back.

Kuroi screamed as she went flying. In that exact moment. I was struck down by a powerful force of dark magic.  
I managed to chant the last of the spell before there was nothing but agonizing pain. 

* * *

Kuroi was thrown straight into Kise. Who had caught her. She heard the agonizing roar from Kayln. She turned her head as dark magic attack her.  
She looked on in horror.

It was like she can feel the pain that was being done to her. It was painful to watch and the helpless feeling of not being able to do anything to much to bare.  
Memories flashed in her mind.

Kayln fell from the sky. Kuroi pushed herself off of Kise. Kayln hit the ground. Kuroi ran to the pure white dragon.

“No..” She touched her snout. She looked for any signs of life. 

“Kayln.” Kuroi whispered.

She lay her head on her chest. The dragon hybrid lay still on the ground.   
She felt the tears not hearing a heart beat. The weather turned in for the worst. Kuroi kissed the fallen dragon before getting up.

“Kuroi?” Kise called.

Kuroi turned to him tears streaming down her face. Her hand gripping the blade tightly. She took one step towards the enemy. She took another only to break out into a charge.   
She did a battle cry as she jumped at her enemies. Kise followed her into battle before taken one last glance at Kayln's fallen body.  



	17. Chapter 17

The battle of the five armies was finally over. Thorin Oakenshield was now the king under the mountain. The people of Dale were joining in on the celebration of their victory.   
The elves stayed as well to enjoy refreshments and food. The dwarves were all drinking ale. All but one blonde heir. Who grabbed a mug. Fili finally took a mug.

“ _ **Fili**_.” A familiar voice had called him.

Fili took a drink. He place the mug down.

“ _ **Fili help me..**_ ”

The voice in his head was rather loud. He could feel the plea of the voice. He was trying so hard to focus on the celebration. That pure white dragon came to mind. 

“ ** _Please your the only one who can_**..”

Voice beckoned for him. Fili looked at his brother drinking ale. That everyone was having so much fun. The celebration had been going on for a long time.  
The blonde prince sighed.

He thought he was going crazy. The voice was pleading for his help. He got up from the table. He left everyone to have a good time. He stepped outside.  
The cry for help in his mind was genuine. He had no idea how to help the one who was calling him.   
Events played in his mind. 

“ _ **Fili please, I am dying..**_ ”

He bit his lip. The desperation in the tone. He walked back into the mountain. 

“ ** _I need you._** ”

Fili walked to his room. He searched through his things. Blue eyes scanning the contents in his new room. He grabbed a bag and some weapons. He debated whether or not to leave a note.  
The voice was no doubt. Kayln the dragon who saved him and his brother from certain death. Hell the Hybrid saved his uncle.   
She was calling for him for help.

He could not ignore her as crazy as it all seem. Fili grabbed a cloak. He put on him. He left the room. He by passed everyone.  
Once he made it to the stable. Fili untied the rope to a pony.

“Where do you think your going?” Kili asked stepping out the door.

Fili saddled up the pony. He got on the pony. 

“Fee.” Kili stressed.

Fili looked at him.

“I have to go, Kee, I am sorry, Tell Uncle not to worry.” Fili turned the pony.

He rode off before Kili can say anything.   
Fili had no idea. Where he was going. He had to trust his gut instincts and heart. Kayln came to his mind. He had to wonder. Why was it only him that could help her? What was the connection.  
He owed her so much for saving his life, Brother and Uncle.

The reasoning was beyond him.   
‘I will try for you Lady Kayln, Don't you dare die.’ Fili tighten his hand on the reins. He urged the Pony to go faster.

* * *

Kuroi was blind from her emotions. She was cutting down her enemies with out any mercy. She took down the last Orc. Her sword was lodged in his chest. She panted as rain dripped down her hair.

“Kuroi.” Kise called her name.

She felt a feather light touch. Her purple orbs met Blue.

“Legolas.” She looked at Kise.

“Ryouta..” She felt like crying.

Kayln was gone. She was struck down by some dark magic.. Her live was saved once more. 

‘Is there no hope for you to return..?’ She thought standing up.

She looked up at the rain. She closed her eyes. She heard the sound of her enemies being cut down by both Kise and Legolas.

‘..Liar you said we would do this together.’ She felt bitter.

The sound around her was like white nose. The only thing that she wanted to do was give up. She was going to lay down her arms and not fight. Everything felt so meaningless.  
That’s when she felt the faintest of pulse of energy. It was low and hard to feel. She had felt it from her sword. She looked at her blade.

That was forged by her mother. The blade was also made from apart of Kayln.  
There was little bit of light to the blade.  
'There is still hope, I can't give up yet’ Kuroi told herself.

She dodged a blade. She killed the dragon warrior. 

“Legolas, Kise this way.” She yelled.

She felt Kise and Legolas follow close behind her as she went to aid her other allies and friends on the battle field.

* * *

Fili came across an area seeing many dead dragons on the ground. He looked amongst them hearing a battle in the distance.

‘..Kayln did say she had a battle to fight.’ Fili thought taken out his blade.

He turned around.

“Whoa its me Fee.” Kili had his arms up.

“Kili!? What are you doing here!?” Fili yelled.

“Like I would let you go out on your own, Brother please this type of thing is for me to do not you.” Kili stated. Fili lowered his sword.

“I had to and there is not much time.” Fili added as he ran. Kili nodded his head. He chased after his brother.

* * *

Akashi felt it the despair of loosing someone. He had also witnessed. Kayln falling out of the sky. There was some powerful Dark Magic at work.

He frowned to himself. He jumped down from the troll. Elrond was right beside him.  
“What is wrong, Seijuro..?” Elrond asked.

“Something doesn't feel right, pull back your forces, Lord Elrond, Leave only myself and my friends on the field and provide arrow support.” Akashi stated.

“I trust your word, Seijuro.” Elrond shouted orders to his men. The elves began to pull back.

* * *

Midorima was helping some of the wounded elves on the battle field. He noticed that the elves were being pulled back. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is coming there way.  
Kayln was no longer able to right.

He dread what was to come. He had to keep going because everyone was still fighting. He knows he has little use when it comes to combat but at least. He can heal.   
Midorima went to pick up some of the elves and drag them back to their forces. There was still so much to do in so little time.

* * *

Fili took a step next to his brother. There were elves and Orcs and Dragons flying every where. Kili looked some what awed by the battle that was going on.

There was this ominous feeling about the field. That the brother picked up on.

“Kee stay here, I have to find Kayln.” Fili ordered.

Kili was about to protest. When he looked towards the battle field. He nodded his head.   
Fili pat his shoulder. He walked on towards the battle field. 

* * *

Kagami wipe the sweat off his brow. Estel stabbed a warrior in the heart. He looked back at Elrond who motioned him to leave.   
Estel glanced at Kagami. He shook his head. He stood next to the other.

“Are you okay.?” Estel asked.  
“..Fine, There is just no end to this fighting..” Kagami grumbled.

He sliced the head of another Orc.   
The blood splattered on his face. Kagami then stepped in front of Estel. He looked around alarm. 

“Estel stay behind me, please.” Kagami said. Estel frowned he nodded his head. 

‘What is going on now? Something is very wrong.’ Kagami thought to himself. 

* * *

Aomine had halted in his movements his head turned to Murasakibara who backed into them. The air became thick with this purple fog. He had realized that he was a lot further in the anyone else.  
Purple fog enveloped him.

He left like he was suffocating. He stabbed the ground trying to breathe. Murasakibara did the same. It took a minute for them to recover. When enemies tried to attack.  
Aomine was quick to slash the Orc. He blocked the blade. Murasakibara did the same thing. 

“This fog is poison.” Murasakibara stated.  
“Tch, Bustards can't win with out trying to cheat.” Aomine grumbled.

* * *

Battle field was now enveloped with a dark purple fog. That made it both hard to see and breathe. It rendered the elves to be useless.

It was hard to see as the enemy started to strike using the thickness of the fog and poison to their advantage.

* * *

Fili covered his face with his cloak.  
‘Where are you? Kayln..’ He tried so hard to see in front of him and not breathe in the poison air. Fog was slowly starting to make his eyes water.

He breathed into his cloak. It was getting increasingly hard to see.  
‘Kayln..’ Fili tried to call for her through his mind.

“ _ **I am right here Fili**_.”

The voice said. He stopped walking only to turn around. There lay the beautiful creature who saved his families life. He lowered himself.

“Kayln..” Fili lay his head on her.  
“Your not even breathing, Am I to late..?” Fili dreaded the thought of not making it time.

He felt a pang of sadness.

“I'm sorry, for not making it in time..” He leaned down kissing her fore head.

“ ** _No Fili, You made it just in time._ **“ Kayln said through his mind.

Her body glowed. Fili looked on in amazement. The glow stopped. Fili felt that his hands were being held by her.

“Kayln..” Fili was surprised. He looked at her beautiful white hair. Those sky blue eyes. She smiled at him.   
“Thank You Fili..” She kissed his knuckles.

“I don't understand..” Fili turned his head.

Kayln moved closer to him.  
“Please, Just trust me on this one.” She requested of him. Her forehead was against his own.

“Okay.” Fili replied.

His nerves were driving him mad. He felt her lips against his own. That drew out a whole new and unexpected emotion within him. His eyes fluttered shut as he brought her closer to him as they kissed. 


	18. Chapter 18

_I was a little hatchling flying around my mother. My big round eyes looking at her. I was flying around._   
_“Mother.” I called her name._

_“What is my child..?” She asked. She nuzzled._

_“What does it mean to have a soulmate? I heard the girls talking about it.” I said as she licked dirt of my face. I landed snuggled against her._

_“Soulmates are hard to come by for our kin, there are those who go there whole life without ever knowing them.” My mother told me._

_“What if you were to find them?” I asked._

_“A soulmate for our Kin is special, unexpected things can happen such as gain stronger power or be forced to stay in the form most suited to that of your soulmate, Its different for every dragon.” She told me._

_“_ _Hmm, I wonder if I will be lucky enough to find my soulmate.” I nuzzled my mother yawning._  
 _“If you do, I hope you find happiness with them, Now sleep my daughter, There is much to do tomorrow.” She told me. I feel asleep dreaming about what tomorrow will bring._

* * *

Fili released me. I turned my head. There was a great fog on the battle field. I felt different like there was shift that happened inside of me. 

“Kayln.” Fili breathed out. I covered his mouth.

“Don’t breathe in the fumes.” I said taken my blanket.

I pushed it against him. 

“I must clear this fog.” I said.

“Can you?” Fili asked. I nodded my head.

‘I will do more then just clear away this fog..’ I thought having Kuroi and her friends come to mind.

I turned into my dragon self. I flew up into the air. I let my power surge through my body before flapping my wings making strong gust of winds.  
A roar coming from me.

My body glowed a bright colour. This time it was to make my knights official and with it will come an even greater power.

* * *

Kuroi was on her knee's having to breathing in so much of the fumes from the purple fog. Enemy trying to get the beat of her. She managed to kill them. She grasped her blade panting.   
When she heard a roar.

Her purple orbs turned into the direction of the roar.

“Kayln..” She panted out. There was a single tear that fell from her eyes.

‘I am so going to hit her after this..’ She thought to herself.

She felt a gust of wind. When her blade began to react to something. Kuroi glanced at her blade. When she felt a burning sensation on her skin. She gasped out.

She looked at her wrist.   
A symbol was slowly appearing below her wrist. That was causing her pain. Her sense became a lot sharper. As an Orc came charging at her. She killed it with ease. The air was a lot easier for her to breath.

* * *

Kise stayed next to Legolas knowing Kuroi was going to be fine. The burning sensation below his right wrist was a new one. He looked to see a strangle symbol.

That was forming.   
He grimaced having to see an out line of a sword with a dragon wrapped around it. The air was clear. He heard Legolas cough. 

“Legolas! Breathe!” Kise helped him.

The Elvin prince compose himself. He blocked an incoming attack that was going to hit Kise. He parried and stabbed the warrior having to pull Kise into him.

“Does that mean your starting to fancy me?” Kise asked. Legolas pushed him in response to attack an oncoming Orc making the blonde pout.

* * *

Kagami was glad that the fog was clearing however the teen winced. He was quite literally brought to his knees. He gripped his left shoulder.

There burning sensation intensified.   
Estel who finally got his barring’s. He was next to him looking at him with worry.

He spotted enemy coming. He was quick to defend him from the attacks.  
Kagami took a deep breathe before picking up his blade and swinging at the Orcs. He forced himself to fight ignoring the burning on his back shoulder.

* * *

Kuroko winced from the burning sensation on his right shoulder. He ignored the sensation in order to thrust a sword into the back of cloak magic user.

Presence was non existent. He used that to his advantage to take out the cloak followers of Akido.  
There was blood to spilled. He did not want the same thing happening to Kayln. He felt fortunate enough that she came back.

He feared there would not be a second time.  
He killed all who could use magic silently as they each fell unable to detect him.

* * *

Murasakibara had felt the burning sensation. He had to chose to ignore it in favor of taken out a dragon warrior. He sighed a little when he lifted up his shirt.

There was a mark appearing on his hip.  
He stared for a good minute before releasing his clothes. He picked up his weapon and charged. Its best to think about that later for right now there were enemies to be taken down.

* * *

There was an intense pain on Aomine's chest. It took a lot not to cry out in pain. Instead he slashed the belly of a troll. He stabbed one that was coming up from behind.

He jumped up slicing the troll in half.  
He got a bit covered in the blood. He made a face before stepping to the side. A spear missed him. The odd part was watching as it moved in slow motion to him. Aomine countered and killed the Orc. That had tried and fail to attack him.

* * *

There were still some elves on the battle field in bad state of health. Midorima did his best to drag them to the safety of their kin. He felt the burn on his hand. He kept walking. He was glad that most of the elves had retreated before the poisonous fog came on to the battle field.  
He was also glad that Kayln was alive.

He felt despair. When he had seen her fall from the sky. She was back up into the sky. 

“Thank you, Shintarou.”   
Midorima's attention snapped to Elrond.

“Think nothing of it, I am only doing what I can since, I lack combat skills..” He told him.  
“You have done more then enough for me, Young Shintarou.” Elrond stated. Midorima looked away. He went back to the field to find any other survivors. 

* * *

Akashi has ignore the burning sensation on the left side of the back of his hand for the sake of looking over the battle field. Kayln was back into play. The fog was gone. Enemies numbers were dwindling from the efforts of his friends.   
The support of the elves.

He can almost feel this long battle was coming to an end. Victory was drawing near. There was no other plays that they can pull off at this point.  
Eyes watched as arrows flew and hit the enemies numbers.

It was becoming a loosing battle for them.

‘Now to officially draw out, Akido.’ He thought taken a step forward.

His eyes darted to the last of his knights Alexander and Kei.   
They both looked at him. Akashi knew it wasn't the brightest idea to fight two elite knights on his own. There was really no other option.  
He looked at Alexander.

Who had honey brown eyes and black hair. He looked at Kei. Who had light brown hair and blue eyes. They both clad in armour. He thought back to a couple of months ago were he was enjoying a drink with both of them.  
There were plans of a bright future.

He never would of thought that he would be standing on the opposite side of both them.

“Seijuro.” Alexander stopped in front of him along with Kei.

He looked at both raising his sword.

“To think you would become a knight for Lady Kayln.” Alexander stated.

“What do you mean?” Akashi asked.

“That mark on the back of you hand its her mark of royalty, you've been chosen to be her knight.” Kei explained. Akashi looked at symbol. 

“I see..” Akashi wasn't displeased with the news only intrigued. 

“..Its time to put this battle to an end.” Kei said.

“Your right sorry it had to be this way.” Akashi raised his sword.

There was a silence between them. The tension rising.  
Alexander was the first to move. Akashi blocked his blade. He ducked from Kei's attack. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He kicked back Kei and slashed the armour of Alexander.   
He blocked Kei's attack.

The red head went into concentration not wanting to make a single mistake in letting his guard. It was odd for him to notice some changes for one his sense were sharper. He was quicker then before when it came to his footing.

Mind was working faster then his body. The strength he had was doubled. He tripped Alexander. He was knocked to the ground by Kei.   
He blocked his sword with his blade. He pushed him back getting off the ground. He turned to the blade. He thought it was going to hit him.   
Alexander cried out in pain.

Akashi moved out of the way seeing an arrow lodged in the back of his shoulder. His eyes roamed only to land on a dwarf.   
Akashi raised his eyebrow seeing the black hair dwarf. Who already had an arrow ready. That was released to hit the left eye of Kei.   
There was mild confusion on his part. The help was welcomed. Kei cried out in pain. Akashi took the opening stabbing him in the heart. He pulled the blade out.

He let Kei fall to his death.  
Akashi glanced at the dwarf. Who had been knocked down. He ran and blocked the attack from the elite. Alexander parried his blade. He kicked Akashi on to the dwarf. When he was about to get his revenge from his fallen comrade.

He was struck hard by an Orc.  
Alexander fell to the wound of a spear being lodged into his neck. Akashi was on top of the black hair dwarf. He eyes him.

“Your of royal status.” He touched the braid. The dwarf turned his head.

“You know what our braids mean.” The dwarf sounded impressed. Akashi got up helping him up.

“Akashi Seijuro.” He introduced himself.

“Kili at your service.” Kili said to him. Akashi looked at the dead body of Alexander. His eyes went to the Orc.

That had icy blue eyes.

“Bolg, What are you doing here..?” Akashi asked.

“I am here for Lady Kayln.” He answered.

“...So your on our side, I am glad, I don't have to slaughter all the friends, I have made here.” Akashi said.

“You know Bolg?” Kili asked.

“I was once working on the enemies side.” Akashi admitted. 

“Oh.” Kili looked at Alexander’s dead body.

He jolted hearing a mighty loud roar.  
“Its time to finally end this blood shed.” Akashi turned his head.

Kili and Bolg stood beside him. Akido was finally going to make his appearance. 


	19. Chapter 19

There was an overwhelming sense of power. I lowered myself next to Fili. I felt weak as the battle raged on. I have gifted my friends with power of my knights. They may always have a mark on them.  
I can feel we will always be loyal to each other.

Bonds between us was strong. This was the final phase of battle. The only thing. I can do is rely on there powers to defeat my brother.  
I was in conflict in thinking of my own brother. I should just listen to Emma and his knights and kill him. I like to question if that’s truly the only way. This was also dangerous for my knights.

They need to know the clear purpose of what to do. My desire's have to be strong enough for them to want abide by or it will do no good.  
In my heart. I want all of them to protect each other if they can. I don't want any of us to die today. That was good enough. When it comes to Akido.

I don't know what to do about him.  
Even as the battle rages on around me. I am still unclear of what to do. Imagine my surprise seeing this massive black dragon.

That made me stare in shock.  
That over whelming power that was coming off of him. It left me paralyzed. The ill intentions were clear. My made me rise to the ground.   
Those dark blue orbs of his meeting my own sky blue orbs. He looked down at me. He was trying to evoke fear in me with his intimidation. I stood up straight meeting his eyes. 

“ ** _I do not fear you_** ” I said in our own tongue.

“ ** _You were never one to cower even to those who are stronger then you_**.” Akido sounded impressed.

" _ **Its**_ _ **come to this little sister both of us facing off in a war**_..” He spoke to me.

“ _ **I didn't want it to be this way.**_ ” I told him. 

“ _ **You should of thought of that when you sided with the Dwarves, Men and Elves.**_ ” Akido told me.

“..I am only doing what I feel is right.” I told him honestly.

I saw his eyes trail to Fili. I wrapped my wing around him growling lowly at him keeping him from out of sight.

“ _ **The Line of Durin has to end, Its what brings this world balance**_. “ He told me. 

“ _ **Mother has kept them alive as apology for the wrongs you have done to this world, It was not your place to try and change things**_.” I told him angrily. 

“ ** _I was only trying to speed things along_**. “ He said.

“ ** _At the cost of the lives of thousands._** ” I glared.

Akido stepped forward. He was so much bigger then me. He felt more powerful. The malice, I had sensed in his heart was deep. 

“ _ **What happened to you..?** _“ I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. He lowered himself.   
“That does not matter anymore, I have already fallen so hard into darkness nothing can bring me back.” He told me. I curled around Fili. I continued to look at my brother   
I thought of his daughter with Thranduil who was only a baby. I can see a small glimmer of his former self. I have yet to determine if I was able to bring out more of him after everything he has felt during this war.   
“Give me the two youngest Lines Of Durin, I will stop this senseless war. “ Akido told me. I glared at him. Protective instincts kicking in as I growled lowly from his demand. A spark of anger and desire to protect them grew.   
“No.” I growled out. I shared my desires to protect the Durin line amongst my knights. The desire was fiercely strong.   
“You would see this war to the end killing more elves just to protect a Line that is suppose to be dead.? “ Akido asked. I felt my power surging through me.

“ ** _You would allow yourself to suffer from killing your kin just to protect them.?_** “ Akido asked.

“ _ **Yes**_. “ I hissed out. 

“ _ **My dear sister why would you do that for a couple of dead dwarves?**_ “ Akido asked me.

I was looking at him. I found the presence of Akashi who was near the youngest heir of Durin.   
I sent him my strong will and desire to keep him protected and safe through the bond that was created with the symbol of becoming my knight.  
I trusted he would do a good job of keeping Kili out of harms way of Akido. I was still searching for answers. 

“ _ **They aren't dead and it will stay that way.**_ ” I told him.

I was slowly using my powers to keep Fili guarded if Akido decided to attack.  
Akido shook his head. When I watched the flip of his tail. He attacked his own men who went flying.   
I watched as he devoured them with disgust.

He munched on them like they were cattle. He ate more of his men. I felt angry at the sight. I was not about to go charging at him for it because my purpose was to keep my mate safe. 

“ _ **You Disgust me**_.” I told him.

I felt Fili put his hand on me. That eased my anger. I started to think more of clear head relaxing from his touch.   
Battle felt like it was stale mate. I watched my brother eat his own people. When he had his fill. I saw blood on his teeth. 

“ _ **I have decided little sister, That Erebor shall re-live the tragedies of what happened sixty years ago**_.” He told me.

“ ** _Why? There has been enough death for one day and you have a daughter who still lives_**.” I told him.

“ _ **Its too late for that, I will kill Thorin Oakenshield first and then his family**_. “ He said as used some of force to keep at bay. He flew into the air. My answers were clear. When he took to the skies.

‘Erebor will not face that loss ever again' I thought as I flew up into the air. I closed my eyes with a clear goal inside.

I roared loudly spreading a wave of my light magic through out the battle field.   
I fueled my desires to my knights. Head was as clear as day. There was no more doubts. I had to fight him with everything. I had or suffer the loss of many lives. 

* * *

Kuroi stared in the direction of Kayln. Who had gone after the leader of this army. She looked among the remaining soldiers. She could feel her desires burning with passion. She felt empowered by the symbol on below her wrist.  
She branded the sword and bow made by Kayln's own body with pride. 

“Yasuhirocchi we've got to go.” Kise told her.

Kuroi turned to Kise. She pulled him into a kiss. Who was caught of guard. She released him. Kise looked a little dazed   
Legolas glared. Kuroi smirked. She grabbed the Elvin prince by the collar and pulled him into her. She kissed him more passionately. She pulled away. Legolas looked speechless.

“You boys play nice now, While you catch up.” Kuroi told them.

“Eh?! Yasuhirocchi what do you mean catch up!? Your going do something crazy again aren't you!” Kise yelled. 

Kuroi walked forward. She grabbed a set of broke chains lying on the ground. She jumped on to a dragon. Who was on the ground. The dragon roared as she pulled on the dragons. 

“You either help me or everyone dies including you take me to Kayln.” Kuroi threatened.

Dragon raised its wing and flew up into the air. Kise had his mouth agape.

“Do not be late this time!!” Kuroi yelled as she steered the dragon who took to the skies.

Kise watched her. He turned to run back to the elves.   
Kise ran to see that Akashi and everyone else had a horse.

“Hurry up Kise we were waiting on you.” Aomine complained. 

“Where is Kuroi?” Akashi asked.

“She got a head start taken a dragon.” Kise told him.

“Of course she did, It wouldn't be Kuroi if she didn't make the first move.” Kuroko said getting on a horse.   
Kise saw a dwarf with blonde hair ride up on a pony. He was actually looking he saw another dwarf on Akashi’s horse. He was aware of an Orc who was right next to Akashi.

“Come they are headed to Erebor..” The blonde dwarf said to him. There was a nod. 

“Seijuro feel free to stop in Rivendell when you have a chance to thank you all for what you have done for me “ Elrond requested 

“Of course.” Akashi nodded his head. Kise got on his horse. They were all on the move riding horses towards the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

Akido was fast. I had to be faster. I used the advantage of the wind. I can create to make me go a little faster. Erebor was in sight. Akido was already getting ready for his first attack.   
I flew way up high.

I nosed dived towards the ground using my wings to propel downwards.  
I glided straight to the mountain. I used a surge of my energy to fly straight into his attack. My wings folded around me. I blocked his breath with my both my wings and a little bit of power.   
That it would not reach inside the mountain.

Akido glared. He turned his attention on to dale. I flew in that direction blocking his attack.  
It was hard. He had over whelming power as a dragon. I had to try and think of something.   
I kept blocking any form of his attacks towards Erebor and Dale. I know that this couldn't Keep up forever. I had to think but also concentrate on protecting Erebor and Dale.

Its kind of hard when there is only one of me.  
I have powers. There are limits to those two. I blocked and got in the way of his attacks.

“ _ **I**_ _ **grow tired of you getting in my way! I will just have to kill you! And then eradicate the dwarves!!**_ “ He roared.

He charged at me. The problem with that was he was fast. He bite me neck hard.   
He slammed me on to the ground. That was painful especially when he was latched on to my neck. That was slowly starting to choke me.

His teeth were piercing my scales. I used my light magic to shield me.  
He had a tight grip on my neck.

I willed my power to get stronger as he tried to crunch down on to me. I fought trying to get free. He had really firm grip on me. 

“ _ **You will die! And I will prevail.**_ ” He told me.

I fought to protect myself from him piercing my scales any more. My whole body was glowing it was getting harder for me to draw out my own power.   
I took short steady breathes. I kept my focus on myself. It hurts for his teeth to be digging into me. I kept still looking up at the sky.

The clouds were beautiful in this view. 

‘Think of the positive and the things you love to keep my abilities active.” I thought as Akido move me. He slammed me on the ground. I fought back. He still managed to pin me. The little slip up made him pierce my scales a little bit more. I felt more pain.  
He was no doubt drawing blood from me. 

" _ **I can**_ _ **do this all day**_.” He said to me.

I closed my eyes. I felt her presence. That wasn't to far from here.  
When Akido cried out pain releasing my neck. I gasped a little having to get more air back into me. I felt his weight get knocked off of me. I rolled on my legs. I felt a touch on my neck.

“Kuroi you made it.” I said to her. Her purple eyes looked me over.

“Of course, I did.” Kuroi stated.

I turned my head to Akido who was battling his own man.  
Kuroi turned back to me.

“Can you heal yourself?” Kuroi asked.

“Already on it..” I told her. 

“Good.” Kuroi stated.

She stood in front of me watching the battle between my brother and his subordinate.  
I turned my head seeing Akido rip out the heart of his men. He began eating his own kin. I turned my head away.

“Yasuhirocchi!!” Kise yelled.

Kuroi turned her head. I also looked seeing, Akashi, Kili, Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine , Legolas , Bolg and Fili.   
They all rode up with horses. Kise and the others made it to me an Kuroi. Fili ran over to me. He placed his hand on my scales.

“Are you okay.?” Fili asked me.

“I will be fine, Fili.” I told him.

“If it wasn't for him we would of taken forever to get here..” Akashi walked up.

“I think our uncle has noticed the rather Large Dragon right outside his doors.” Kili stated 

“And he is so going to be mad at us for not telling him where we went.” Kili added.

Midorima walked up to me. He placed his hand on my neck. I felt a warm glow coming from his hand.  
The pain was gone in an instant as I sat up.

“Midorima-kun how did you .” I looked amazed.

“I discovered it myself as soon as this symbol appeared on my hand..” Midorima admitted 

“Thank you.” I said to him grateful. Aomine walked and stood right next to Kuroi.

“I think we all got his attention.” He said.

“I just want this to be over.” Murasakibara grumbled. Kuroko sighed. 

“I think everyone wants this to be over, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko said. Kagami rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don't think we will be able to take him down so easily, do you sense the power he has within..? He is even stronger before the war started.” Kagami looked at Akido. 

Akido's eyes shifted to Kili. Akashi stepped forward pushing Kili back. 

“Kili go inform your uncle of the situation and stay inside the mountain.” Akashi told him.

“What but why?!” Kili yelled out.

I noticed Fili grabbing hold of Kili. 

“Ki, Its fine, This battle isn't ours to fight.” Fili told him. Kili looked at him.

“But what abo-” Kili was cut off.

“It will be fine, We need to have faith..” Fili looked at me. I looked back at him. He was about to drag Kili away.

“Wait.” Legolas called.

I turned to him. He grabbed the arrows from Kuroi. Kuroi handed him her bow.  
“I'll come with you and maybe we can provide support within the walls.” Legolas suggested. Kili eyes widen.

“That’s a splendid idea.” Kili grinned.

Legolas left with Kili and Fili. They went inside the mountain. I turned to Akido. Who looked at me and all my knights. 


	20. Chapter 20

Akido stood there looking at me. Kuroi was in front of me. Aomine beside her. Kise was on the other side of her. Kuroko was next to Kise. Murasakibara next to Aomine and Kagami next to Murasakibara.   
Midorima and Akashi both looking at Akido.

Who was glaring at all of us. There was a thick tension in the air.

“Only you and your knights stand before me, Tell me do you think that is enough to stop me?” He asked me.  
“We can try.” I stated.

He roared moving forward. Kuroi was the first to charge towards Akido with the others fallowing close behind.

* * *

Fili explained the situation outside as quickly as he could to Thorin. When he heard a loud roar. That made him tense.

“Fili.” Thorin called out.

The blonde heir had gone to the wall to look outside. He saw the massive black dragon fighting with Kayln and her knights.  
Legolas was standing there calmly watching the fight with Kili. 

“Do you think they have a chance..?” Kili asked. Legolas glanced while Fili felt himself tense up. 

“If they don't prevail all of Erebor and Dale will be doomed..” Legolas stated.  
Kili bit his lip. Thorin came walking up.

“I need to ensure the safety of our people and also help the people of Dale.” Thorin explained.

“...I said this wasn't my fight, I am fearful for Kayln.” Fili admitted. Thorin looked at him.

“Uncle she is my one.” Fili told him.

Thorin looked shocked. He turned to the white dragon that was no doubt fighting for his people. He saw she protected their home and Dale.

“..It is your duty to protect her as its her duty to protect you.” Thorin told him.

“I don't know how to help in this situation..” Fili admitted.

“Do you have faith in her.?” Thorin asked.

“Yes.” Fili answered.

“Then that’s all you need.” Thorin pat his shoulder. Kili looked at Fili , Thorin and then at Legolas. He looked out to the battle that was happening. He grabbed Legolas. He pulled him.

“Ki? What are you doing?” Fili asked.

“What I can.” Kili answered. He took Legolas to a better vantage point seeing the battle. Kili gripped on his bow. Legolas also watched as Akido knocked them all back using the wind to send the knights back.

* * *

I was quick to shield everyone from taken a good blow from that wind attack. Akido was quick to breathe fire. I breathed Ice.

They clashed with each other.   
Midorima used his new found healing abilities on Aomine and Kagami. Kuroi and Kise charged. Kuroko not to far behind.   
Akashi followed suit keeping a close eye on them. I flew up in the air breathing Ice again as our power clashed once more. 

* * *

Kuroi cut apart of Akido's leg. Kise used his blade to slash his other leg. Akido roared in pain. He knocked them both back with his tail. Kuroko caught Kise. Akashi caught Kuroi.   
They helped them up.

When Aomine and Kagami made them duck just barely missing getting hit by his wings. Kayln flew right into Akido. That pushed him back. Murasakibara had sliced at his neck.   
The purple hair teen landed on the ground.

He looked at his blade seeing a little bit of blood.

“I made him bleed thanks to Kay-chin but his hide is tough.” He told them.  
“Knew this wasn’t going to be easy.” Kagami grumbled.

“Try not to get to injured, I am not a miracle worker with these new powers.” Midorima complained.

There was a cry of pain. Kagami looked to Kuroi had slashed his belly. Kayln bit on to his neck. Kise managed to slash the same part. Akashi stabbing the beast.   
Akido whipped them all back and grabbed a hold of Kayln. He tossed her.   
Kuroko sliced at his snout. 

* * *

I used my wings from stopping me make a collision on to the ground. I flew back to Akido. Our breath of Fire and Ice clashed once more. 

“Childs play, you think that will be enough to stop me.” Akido said. I looked up at the sky that was turning black.

“You all will feel my wrath..” Akido stated. 

“No one can defeat me.” He said.

I made my body glow seeing the clouds form. Kuroi and the other went on the attack. Midorima healed anyone he can getting the hang of his powers.   
I used my light magic to shield all of us a split second before we were all hit by black thunder. I was able to lessen the damage it hurt so much.

I was on the defense because of the black thunder. I focused on shielding every one encase they get hit while retreating away from close range battle.   
There was on going attack of dark magic.

That made it hard for anyone to get close to him. He was doing more damage to us then to him. I had to strength the power of my light magic. That none of the blows could be fatal.   
We were stuck. Akido was way to powerful as a dragon to get any where near him.

* * *

Midorima watched as Kuroi, Kise , Aomine and Kagami were all thrown back. He proceeded to heal them from any damage they could have gotten. He was wearing thin as he desperately tried to keep everyone from sustaining so much damage.

They managed to get hits on Akido from there efforts. It was like every time they were hit. It would take a lot on any of them. Midorima panted having to gotten to heal Kise who got knocked into Kagami.  
Kuroko managed to do a lot better avoiding the dark thunder. He managed to get hits on Akido who was trying to get to Kuroko. He got knocked back. It soon became a battle of endurance of using powers between Midorima and Kayln.

* * *

It was getting increasingly harder to keep up my magic. I did so in order to protect everyone. I can feel it was taken a toll on me. 

“Its time for all of you to say good bye.” Akido announced.

I know its bad habit of mine. That I would go charging into things to protect others. That fault of mine was never going to go away.  
That giant ball of dark magic was going to kill them. My mind was already made up before the options were open. I flew straight towards my knights who were just getting up from being knocked back.  
The dark ball of energy went to hit them.

I flew straight into it to shield them. I got hit taken the full force of the attack. A battle between my light and dark magic.   
It was painful but with a huge amount of my power. I managed to dispel the dark magic. The price of it was me falling towards the ground.

* * *

Fili jumped down the wall using a rope. He was on the ground running to Kayln before Thorin could even stop him.   
He ran to her. Kalyn fell she reverted into her human form. Fili caught her in his arms. He set her down gently as her knights crowd around her.  
Kayln gripped on to Fili weakly.

“Fi..” She panted out.

“Are you hurt.?” Fili asked.

“No..” She answered. He witnessed her getting hit hard on the head.

“You self sacrificing idiot!!” Kuroi yelled at her. Kayln looked guilty.

“How many times do you plan on giving me a heart attack in this fight! And you!” Kuroi pointed to Midorima.

“You need to rest as well! I am sick and tired of this Asshole! We need to do something or we will end up dead!” Kuroi yelled out.  
There was a silence as they heard Akido laughing. 

“You will never be able to defeat me!” He howled. Kuroi glared at him. 

“Seijuro! Your the only one here who can exploit weakness and come up with plans mister I am going to be a professional Shogi player! You brought us this far! Now take us to victory.” Kuroi looked at him. 

“..Its in Impossible.” Akashi stated. Kuroi eyes narrowed.

“I mean it would of been impossible if I didn't have any of you with me.” Akashi corrected. 

“There is one way, I can think of..” Akashi announced. 

“What is it?” Aomine asked. Akashi looked to Akido.

“I need you all to bide me enough time to get close to Akido.” Akashi requested. 

“If that’s what Aka-chin wants.” Murasakibara turned away.  
Kuroko followed suit. 

“..If you die, I will never forgive you.” Kuroi huffed. Kise looked at Akashi worriedly.

“Kise- kun, your more resilient then a cock roach get in there.” Kuroko told him 

“Why are you so mean Kurokocchi!!” Kise whined.

“I'll give you a reward.” Kuroi winked at him. Kise eyes widen and then he let out a war cry charging towards Akido.  
Fili watched the whole display.

“They're crazy..” Fili tighten his hold on Kayln.

“That’s just how they usually are.” Midorima sat next to Fili. Kayln grasped on to Fili.  
“They are the greatest friends, I could ever ask for.” She closed her eyes taken in the warmth of Fili in her naked humanoid form.

* * *

Kili took some arrows from Legolas. He made his way closer to the battle. He saw Fili with Kayln and a male with green hair. He watched as a blonde charged at the black massive dragon. Who slashed down on him.  
The blonde was knocked to the ground.

Dark blue hair male had attacked Akido getting blasted by black electricity.  
Kili winced from the impact of the attack. He was amazed how the tanned male got up cursing up storm. His eyes landed on Akashi.

Who was making his way closer to the dragon. Kili frowned he moved in the opposite direction. He walked around the dragon.   
Where he was at the back. His eyes trained on the red head watching him closely on what he was doing.

* * *

Akashi snuck around Akido. Who was pre-occupied toying around with Aomine and Kise. Kuroi was also attempting to attack. She ends up dodging most attacks being sent her way.   
Kuroko keeps getting knocked back by Kise.

Kagami keeps getting knocked by Aomine getting electrocuted in the process. Murasakibara was having his fun taunting the beast.

‘Where is it..’ Akashi looked around from the back of Akido.

‘That pressure point..’ He frowned thinking back to one of the days he was training last year. He was told about part of their body that if it right. It would revert any of their kind into a human form.

‘There..’ Akashi thought as he backed away. He ran and jumped into the air. He stabbed Akido right in the back of the neck. He pierced his scales.  
There was a roar of pain. There was this burst of energy that sent every flying back. Akashi hit a rock. That made his vision go wild. He was grabbed by the throat. 

“You will be the first to die.” Akido said to him.

Akashi was lifted off the ground by Akido who was know in his human form in armour.  
Akashi was slammed into the ground. Sword in Akido's hand. Akashi spat blood at his face.

“At least now we have a fair chance with or with out me.” Akashi smirked. 

‘I'm sorry Kuroi..’ Akashi thought already knowing what was going to happen next. He accepted his death. He waited only for a an arrow to hit. Akido who cried out in pain.   
Akashi looked in shock.

The blade he was holding was taken from him. He was staring at the back of none other then Kili. Who slashed at Akido. 

“Kili...” Akashi stared. Akido stepped back.

Kili ran him through with the blade piercing his armour. Kili proceeded to kick him back.  
Akido gasped out receiving another hit from an arrow. Aomine and Murasakibara near as they both slashed at his armour. 

Kuroi and Kise both stabbed him in the chest with their blades. They did a flip off of him. Akido forced himself to move. Kuroko had thrust his own sword into Akido. Who had gone still from the growing wounds. He was on his knee's with four blades in him.  
He tried to stand.

Kagami stabbed him in the throat. He pressed down on his blade. Akido was making choking noises. Kagami stepped back. He pulled his sword out of his throat. Akido fell on his back. He drew his last breathe bleeding out.The skies above cleared. Akashi sat up seeing Akido's dead body. He felt himself relax Akido was dead and the war and battle was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of the battle!


	21. Chapter 21

There was a blanket over my body. I gripped on it walking to my brothers body. This was such a hard fought battle. I had lost many of my kin in this battle. The most frustrating part is not being able to bring up and good memories of Akido.   
He was now just a blank slate.

I know there must have been some good things. I can't think of in this moment. Akashi proceeded to deal with the dead. Kili was there beside him. I have no idea when the dark haired prince decided to join the fight.  
Kuroi was next to Legolas and Kise. Kuroko was resting on a rock. My brave chosen knights all fought well during this war. I have changed during this battle.

I can sense they have all also changed since this fight.  
The real question now is what will happen next.   
Midorima patched everyone up. I thought of everything that has happened. Akido's daughter came to mind. Thranduil is looking after her.

I wondered if it was a wise choice to raise her. I played apart in her fathers’ death.  
I have no idea how to raise a child.

“What are you thinking of my love.?” Fili asked. I looked at him.

“Your love? How sweet.” I smiled.

“I was thinking of courting you since you are my one.” Fili told me.

“Oh? Well you happened to my soulmate so I don't see any reason for me not to agree to your court ship.” I told him.

Fili kissed my fore head.

“Marriage with a dwarf is a long and hard one.” Fili embraced me.

“I just fought in a war, I am sure, I can manage although there is another problem, My brother has a daughter who is still just a baby..” I told Fili.

“Then we can raise her.” Fili stated.

“Are you sure? I don't know the first thing about being a parent.” I bit my lip.

“You will be having my children one day.” Fili explained. I looked at him. 

“I suppose your right, but..” I looked at Kuroi and her friends.

They were my knights. There lives were now prolonged. I did make a promise of returning them back to their homes. Its kind of the right thing to do in order to keep the balance.  
There is one thing that may get in the way.

Kuroi being Legolas's soulmate. It may have been an accident.   
Soul bond was forged. The wrong thing to do is tear that apart. 

“You are already making some hard choices as of late, I should talk to my uncle and tell him of our courtship.” Fili kissed me before walking away.  
Kuroi placed some thing on me.

“Get dress already, its cold out.” She told me. I took the dress that looked Elvin. I changed into it.

“I would have to send them all back.” I told her. Kuroi looked at her friends.

“Its the right thing to do this isn't their world..” I explained. Kuroi nodded her head. She looked to be deep in thought. 

“Kuroi..?” I asked.

“...I don't want to leave Legolas, but..” She looked like she was struggling with herself.  
“Your heart is with your friends.” I nodded my head in understanding. 

* * *

The party King Thorin was throwing is big. Bard who is the king of Dale also came to help set up the whole thing. It was our victory.   
I did enjoy seeing everyone have fun despite the blood shed that has happened.

Fili sat next to me. He drank with his brother. I was trying to decipher my own feelings about this matter.  
‘I will have to move on..’ I told myself.

I had killed a member of my family. I have killed many of my kin.   
This was going to take awhile for me to fully appreciate this victory. Kise and everyone was dragging Kuroi for a dance. The poor girl didn't even have time to catch a break.  
Kili sat next to me.

Fili had gone some where. His brown orbs were looking at someone. I followed his gaze. That landed on Akashi.

“Strange right? You fight a battle with one person and you feel attached despite not knowing anything about them.” Kili took a sip.

There was a sense of longing his eyes.

“You should ask him to dance.” I suggested to Kili. Who flushed red.

“I couldn't, he looks so happy dancing with her, I could never hold a candle to her.” Kili looked at his mug. I turned to Kuroi who was dancing with Akashi.

“He cares deeply for her.” Kili looked a little sad.

“He may love her but he also knows that he will never be able to have her..” I told Kili. 

“What do you mean..?” He asked.

“Kuroi's heart belongs to a Legolas and Kise, Akashi is more then. Aware that his feelings will never be returned.” I told Kili.

“He will be returning to his world..” Kili stated.

“You know, I have always wondered what it be like to dance with someone who. Cares for me.” I voiced out my thoughts.

“I bet it would feel nice.” I smiled. 

“But it will be nothing more then a far off dream once they are gone.” Kili gripped the mug.

“At least, I will not be living in regret for missing my chance.” I had a fond smile. Kili chugged his mug. He slammed it on the table.

He marched over to Akashi.  
Fili sat down a moment later.

“Do you want to Dance..?” Fili asked.

“My beautiful blue eyed dwarf, I would love to but, I am not ready to let myself enjoy this to my hearts content” I admitted.

“I understand.” Fili was watching people and dwarfs dancing.

“This is the first time, I ever saw my brother dance with someone looking like a nervous wreck.” Fili had amusement in his eyes. I turned seeing Akashi dance with Kili.

“I'm surprised, Akashi even agreed..” I stated.   
“He looks happy..” Fili took my hand. He raised it from under the table kissing my knuckles. I flushed red.

“Oh stop.” I said. Fili pulled me out to the dance floor.  
“I remember saying that I wasn't ready..” I was pulled into him.  
“Deal with it love.” He winked. I ended up giving in to his demands just this once.

* * *

Next day. Kuroi looked half dead. I was standing around her and her friends. She smacked herself a few times.

“I'm awake.” She stated. Her eyes went to Legolas. I looked at Legolas before turning back to Kuroi and her friends.  
“Alright, I want to thank you all for your help and support.” I smiled at them.

“Its time for you all to go home live out your normal lives and I swear to you if anything happens, I will ask for your help again.” I grinned.  
“We will accept it, Kayln it was an honor working with you.” Akashi smiled.

“Thank you, Akashi” I told him.  
They each said their good byes. Kuroi hugged me. Once that was over. I took a deep breathe closing my eyes. My mothers pendant began to glow.

* * *

Kise watched as the pendant around Kayln glowed. He grabbed Kuroi. He pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Kuroi's eyes fluttered shut. When the blonde teen pulled away from her. Kuroi's purple eyes looked at him in confusion.

“I love you Kuroi..” Kise confessed his feelings.  
“You've always known, That my feelings will never change for you.” Kise touched her cheeks.

“Kise what are you going on about all of a sudden?” Kuroi asked him.

Kise ran his fingers through her hair. He took in every detail. He brushed her lips with his finger.

“We will all miss you..” Kise had tears in his eyes. He pushed her out of the circle that was forming. Kuroi yelped.

“Its been decided Yasuhirocchi, we all want you to be happy and stay here with Legolas.” Kise grinned.  
“Yeah, we can live with out..” Aomine turned his head. Kuroi tried to walk towards them.

“Oi! You can't just make this choice for me!” She yelled not be able to return. Midorima fixed his glasses.  
“Humph! As your long time friend, We can because we know this is what you really want..” Midorima stated.

“Midochin is right, You don't want to leave and besides this isn't good bye” Murasakibara stated.  
“Its see you soon.” Kuroko smiled. Kagami looked at the elves and dwarves.

“You all better take care of them or we will come back and smite you!” Kagami threatened.  
“...This is the most unselfish thing for us to do for you, Despite how we act what we truly want is for you to be happy Kuroi.” Akashi explained.

Kuroi looked ready to cry.   
“You guys..” She had her hand on the barrier. Kise placed his hand the barrier.

“Why are you letting me go, Ryouta..” She asked him.  
“..Its because, I love you” Kise admitted. He beamed at her.

“Yasuhirocchi, guess what!” Kise yelled out. Kuroi blinked.  
“That’s the first time you ever called me by my name.” Kise laughed.

“Thank you.” He said as Kayln's magic had fully activated.

The light was bright , Blinding and warm. That it made Kuroi close her eyes. When she opened them.   
They were all gone. Kuroi was left to standing there alone. Kayln collapsed. The black hair girl sunk to her knees. 

“Stupid Miracles..” She wipe her eyes.  
“Baka, Ryouta..” She sniffed. She looked at Kayln. She walked over helping her. The girl looked a bit dazed.

“Looks like your stuck with me for awhile longer..” Kuroi stated. Kayln blinked.  
“You should stay with Legolas, its what your friends wanted.” She told her. Kuroi looked over at Legolas. Fili walked over taken Kayln from her.

“I'll take care of her.” Fili stated.  
“You better.” Kuroi glared. She walked over to the Elvin prince. She hugged him tightly. 

“Lets go, I have always wanted to see the world outside of Mirkwood.” Legolas stated.  
“Okay, lets go, I call dibs on the first hunt!” Kuroi ran off. Legolas shook his head and followed after her. Kayln watched them go with a smile before staying with the dwarfs in Erebor with Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Hidden Beauty in Fan fiction if you wish to learn more about Kuroi that story is awesome. XD


End file.
